the shinobi art
by hyuuga araia
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang anak yang tak dianggap oleh keluarganya dan dia memutuskan pergi namun di akhir jalannya dia di tolong oleh seseorang yang mengaku keluarganya rate M (untuk jaga-jaga) ga tau buat summary...
1. Chapter 1

**The shinobi art **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Warning: geje, typo(s),godlike,dkk **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Pair : belum di tentukan nanti nyusul **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**(chapter 1)**

Di sebuah desa, desa yang damai dan ramah yang dapat di rasakan seluruh penduduknya tapi, itu hanya tinggal kata saja di tengah desa yang kita tau nama desanya adalah konoha seorang bocah 5 tahun berambut jabrik kuning sedang di maki oleh warga sekitar. "hy coba liat itu bukannya anak youndaime tapi sayang katanya dia tak punya aliran chakra lemah kali dia." semua orang tidak mengakui keberadaanya dia pun melangkahkan langkahnya ke arah mansion namikaze yah dia adalah namikaze naruto anak dari namikaze minato, ujumaki kusina dan anak tiri ujumaki sara. Kaka tiri namikaze menma dia adalah penjara kyuubi (kalau ga salah namanya jincyuuri. (kayaknya salah kalau salah kasih tau yah))

.

.

.

"aku pulang.." ucap salam naruto tapi tidak ada yang menjawab dia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah keluarga. Di dalamnya tengah ada acara makan malam keluarga melihat itu naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. . Jam 20.24 naruto berjalan ke ruang kerja ayahnya TOK TOK TOK "permisi ayah ada yang naru bicarakan?" ucap naruto sopan "hn bicaralah?" jawab minato dingin. "hmm... Ayah naru ingin keluar desa un~""pergilah dan kalau bisa jangan kembali" potong minato yang berbicara tampa melihat wajah anaknya yang benar-benar sedih. "ba..baik ayah naru akan pergi besok" ucap naruto keluar dan belari ke arah kamar. Naruto tidak menyadari di luar pintu berdiri seorang bocah berumur 4 lebih berambut merah bermata hitam hijau sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka yang tak lain menma.

.

.

Jam 01.59 di kamar naruto. Bocah tersebut sedang tidur dengan memeluk sebuah foto wanita berambut merah yang tergurai panjang sedang menggendor bayi mungil berambut pirang kuning tetapi poto tersebut tersobek yang menutupi pemuda di sebelah mereka. Krek.. Pintu kamar naruto terbuka menampakan seorang bocah dengan rambut merah menghampiri naruto dan merapal handseal rumit dan menaruh tangan kanannya di perut naruto seketika cahaya yang menyilaukan dan menghilang bocah tadi pun langsung pingsan dan kembali bangun lalu keluar dari kamar naruto .

.

.

. Paginya Naruto pun meninggalkan desa tidak ada yang mengantar sampai gerbang. itu cukup buat naruto merasakan pedih dan sakit hati yang di berikan keluarga dan desa konoha padanya. Naruto pun meninggalkan desa di bekali sebekal sebilah kunai dan baju yang di simpan di dalam tas kecilnya.

.

. Naruto terus berjalan tampa arah sudah 5 minggu dia keluar dari desa konoha. Naruto pun telah hampir mencapai batasnya tetapi ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "BERTAHANLAH GAKI KAU BISA!" mendengar itu naruto mengerutkan dahinnya "siapa di sana?" ucap naruto datar. "HEEH TUTUP MATAMU DAN PERGI KE ALAM SADAR MU GAKI" naruto pun mengikuti petunjuk dari suara tersebut dia pun membuka matanya dia sekarang berada di sebuah lorong pipa ari dan dia melihat sebuah kandang yang besar. "hmm.. Di mana aku" "KAU BERADA DI DALAM ALAM SADAR MU" ucap seseorang dari dalam kurungan tersebut. "siapa kamu dan kenapa kau ada di alam sadarku?" "NAMAKU KYUUBI ATAU NAMA YANG DI PANGGIL IBUMU KURAMA. SOAL AKU DI SINI KARNA AKU MENYEGEL DIRIKU DALAM DIRIMU SEBELUM KAU PERGI" muncur seekor rubah berwarna orange dengan ke sembilan ekornya. "hmm gitu yah tapi percuma aku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berjalan kurama~san aku rasa ini waktunya." ucap naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah kurama. "BERISTIRAHAT LAH GAKI SESEORANG YANG KUBENCI SEDANG KEMARI UNTUK MENOLONG MU DIA JUGA MERUPAKAN KAKEKMU DIA PASTI AKAN MENOLONGMU DAN INGAT JANGAN BERI TAHU BAHWA KAU ADALAH JINCHUURIKI KU" ucap kurama sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti dan bruk dia pingsan di dunia nyata. Sebelum naruto menutup matannya dia melihat sepasang kaki mendekat dan naruto pun menutup matanya

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan naruto membuka mata safirnya dan melihat dua sosok yang satu dengan topeng dan yang satu kake-kakek sedang berdiri di bantu oleh tongkat kayunya. "engh... Aku dimana?" tanya naruto. "kamu sedang di dalam persembunyian ku" ucap kakek tersebut. "siapa namamu nak kurasa kau memiliki darah seorang uchiha dan juga kau tidak memiliki aliran chakra tapi kau memiliki saluran chakra yang bagus.?" lanjut kakek tersebut. "ngh namaku ujumaki naruto soal uchiha aku tak tahu. Aku memang tidak punya chakra aku pergi dari konoha karna aku tak di anggap oleh mereka aku benci konoha... Dan aku putuskan untuk pergi" jelas naruto. Madara pun mendekat dan mengucapkan sesuatu. "kamu tau nak darah kita sama dan soal chakra aku bisa membangkitkan chakramu tapi ada syaratnya..." madara menggantungkan kalimatnya. "apa itu kek?" tanya naruto antusias. "mata safirmu akan berubah menjadi hitam legam dan kau juga bisa menguasai doujutsu sharingan" jawab kakek tersebut. "aku mau kek tapi.. Nama kakek siapa dan paman itu siapa?" "hmm namaku uchiha madara dan dia udah ku anggap ponakanku uchiha obito dan kamu sekarang menjadi cucuku uchiha naruto." jelas kakek itu yang tak lain uchiha madara. Naruto pun mengangguk-angguk .

.

.

.

.

.

7 tahun setelah kepergian naruto desa konoha yang tenang itu akan mengadakan ujian chunin . . Di suatu tempat persembunyian madara tengah berdiri 2 pemuda sedang menghadap seseorang yang tengah berbaring. "hmm.. Obito aku mewarisi senjataku dan zetsu pada mu dan kau naruto aku mewariskan mu sel senju yang telah ku tanamkan di tubuh mu dan mata ku untuk mu. Untuk berdua akan ku tinggalkan pesan untuk kalian. 'capailah kedamaian kalian walau cara kalian salah bertarunglah maka yang kuat akan menang itulah prinsip awal uchiha dan sekarang aku akan pergi'" dengan ucapan terakhir madara akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

. 18 hari setelahnya di depan pintu masuk persembunyian madara 2 pemuda tengah saling berhadapan pemuda yang menggunakan topeng dan sebuah kipas berada di punggungnya dan lelaki berambut kuning jabrik panjang dengan amor samurai merah yang di kenakannya dan sebuah pedang di punggungnya. "naruto kini saatnya kita perpisah." "hn" mereka pun berbalik. "saat kita bertemu kembali kau akan mati!" ucap keduanya bersamaan dan menghilang kedalam sebuah pusaran (jilukan ninjutsu (kamui))

. . . . Di sebuah danau sebuah pusaran muncul dari pusaran itu seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun keluar TAP "ah... Sekarang apa yang akan ku lakukan untuk mencapai kedamaian shinobi?" ucap bocah tersebut sambil duduk di tepi danau. "HY GAKI KALAU BOLEH KUSARANKAN KAU KUMPULKAN SELURUH BIJUU?". ucap suara dari dalam diri naruto. Naruto pun masuk dalam mindspacenya

.

.

.

"kurama-san itu memang mudah tapi sebagai wadah jinchuuriki siapa?" kata naruto sambil masuk dalam kandang naruto. "HAHAHA TENANG GAKI KAU BISA BUAT DIRI MU MENJADI JINCHUURIKI KITA SEMUA KARNA AKU MENGGUNAKAN FUINJUTSU : MUGEN SHIRU YAITU SEGEL TIDAK TERBATAS SAYA PELAJARI DARI CLAN UJUMAKI." ucap kurama tenang "baiklah kurama-san. Tapi siapa yang kita tangkap deluan.?" tanya naruto. "hmm yanbi no isobu sekarang dia berada di kirikagure" ucap kurama datar. Naruto pun kembali ke dunia nyata. 'kirikagure yah? Ku dengar dari zetsu sedang terjadi perang saudara yang di pimpin mizukage yagura? Sepertinya menarik." naruto pun kembali menghilang dalam pusaran tersebut . . . Mei terumi ialah seorang pemimpin pasukan pemberontak dia tengah kwalahan dengan serangan yagura yang telah berubah menjadi mode bijuu mei terpojok oleh serangan bijuudama bola berwarna hitam mei pun menutup matanya pasrah akan kematiannya. Selang berapa saat dia tidak merasakan sakit melainkan tepukan di pundaknya, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menampakan seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan mengenakan amor samurai berwarna merah dengan pedang di punggunnya. "hy mei terumi pemimpin pasukan pemberontak menjauh lah biar aku yang mengurus sanbi." ucap bocah tersebut yang taklain naruto. Mei pun segera menjauh kembali ke pasukannya. "mei sama siapa dia? apa tidak apa membiarkannya melawan sanbi?" kata seorang yang bernama ao. "tidak apa kalau tidak salah dia yang menyelamatkan aku dari bijuudama sanbi."

.

.

.

Battel uchiha naruto vs sanbi

.

.

. Naruto berdiri dengan wajah datarnya melihat itu sanbi menembakan bijuudama seukuran mobil. Naruto membuat segel. "katon : fire dragon" naruto menyembur kan api berbentuk naga dan dia membuat segel tangan yang rumit. "fire dragon rilis : fire ball" dari mulut naga api keluar bola api yang ukurannya 6x ukuran bijudama naruto pun mengarahkan tangannya dan naga api pun menerjang sanbi dan mengunci pergerakan sanbi. Melihat kunciannya berhasil naruto melompat ke atas kepala dan membuat handseal. "fuinjutsu : mugen shiru" tangan kiri naruto berada di perutnya dan kanan di kepala sanbi. Dengan cepat chakra sanbi di isap hingga habis. Setelah berapalama naruto berhasil menguras chakra sanbi atau lebih tepatnya memindahkan bijuu sanbi ke dalam tubuh naruto bentuk aslinya pun telah kembali menjadi mizukage yagura. Melihat yagura naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala yagura dan melemparkan ke arah pasukan pemberontak dan tubuhnya ke arah pendukung yagura. Dan naruto pun menghilang dalam pusaran begitu naruto hilang naga api itu pun meledak.


	2. Chapter 2

**The shinobi art**

**.**

** .**

** .**

** Warning: geje, typo(s),godlike,dkk **

**. **

**. **

**. Pair : belum di tentukan nanti nyusul . **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**(-)Untuk yang me'review terima kasih banyak akan ku perbaiki semua dan jika masih ada yang salah tolong di bantu yah?**

** (-) satu lagi di chap yang lalu ada yang bingung dengan jutsunya naruto. 'fuinjutsu :mugen shiru' saat melawan sanbi .SAAT ITU SANBI TERKUNCI PERGERAKAN OLEH NAGA API NYA NARUTO. MELIHAT BAHWA JUTSUNYA BERHASIL, NARUTO MELOMPAT KE ATAS KEPALA SANBI DAN MERAPAL JUTSU FUIN TANGAN KIRI NARUTO BERADA DI PERUTNYA (Baca: perutnya naruto) SEDANGKAN TANGAN KANANNYA BERADA DI KEPALA SANBI.**

** .**

** sorry sebelumnya ada kesalahan pada chap ini tapi **

** .**

** #TERIMA KASIH SEMUA **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**(chapter 2) **

**. **

**. **

**.**

Setelah semua perang saudara di kirikagure berakhir di menangkan oleh pasukan pemberontak yang di pimpin oleh mei terumi yang sekarang di angkat menjadi seorang mizukage youndaime

.  
Di tempat lain atau bisa disebut dimensi lain yah dimensi kamui milik naruto. terlihat di dalam dimensi kamui naruto seorang bocah dengan baju hitam yang di tutupi dengan jubah putih yang memiliki lambang uchiha di kerah dan celana jounin berwarna hitam, tengah duduk bersila untuk masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Mindspace  
"hy kurama-san. kita berhasil menyegel sanbi sekarang apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang kita buru.?" ucap naruto dengan senyum penuh kekejaman. "HY HY BOCAH SEMANGAT SEKALI KAU MELAWAN KAMI AKU TAK YAKIN KAU AKAN MENANG MELAWAN HACHIBI" ucap seorang atau lebih tepatnya sanbi. "hmm bukan aku meremehkan kaum bijuu tapi aku ingin membuat dunia yang dapat menerima seseorang walau pun dia berbahaya. Dan juga aku ingin mengenal semua nama bijuu dan ingin mengenal bentuk asli kalian yang kukenal sebagai juubi" ucap naruto dengan ketegasan dan kejujuran di matanya mendengar itu kyuubi seakan melihat bayangan orang tua yang tak pernah ketemu lagi ((baca : rikoudo sannin)kalau salah maaf yah) "HN AKAN KUBERI TAU. JUUBI ADALAH MONSTER YANG TERCIPTA DARI SEMUA CHAKRA BIJUU DAN JUUBI PULA ADALAH MONSTER BEREKOR 10 YANG PALING KUAT KONON YANG BISA MENGALAHKANNYA HANYA SATU DIA ADALAH PENCIPTA DUNIA SHINOBI. IALAH SANG RIKOUDO SANNIN LALU JUUBI ADALAH MONSTER YANG TERBENTUK DARI KEBENCIAN MURNI SAMA SEPERTI AKU." jelas kurama pada naruto.

Mendengar itu naruto tersenyum tipis. "aku tau kurama-san jiwa mu penuh dengan kebencian tapi aku tau dirimu masih memiliki hati dan aku tau pula kau sangat membenci manusia aku tidak keberatan kau membenci mereka karna itu aku butuh kekuatan ke sembilan bijuu untuk membuat keseimbangan di dunia shinobi" mendengar ucapan naruto kurama dan sanbi terdiam. "TESERAH KAU SAJA BOCAH TAPI INGAT NAMAKU BUKAN SANBI MELAINKAN ISOBU." cuap sanbi dan pergi ke dalam dan menghilang dalam kegelapan. "HMM BAIKLAH GAKI LAKUKAN APA YANG MENURUT MU BENAR" ucap kurama. Dan di wajah naruto terlukis senyuman tipis dan pergi dari mindspacenya

Di daerah pinggiran desa kirikagure. Seorang pemuda berumur 12 tahun sedang berjalan di pusat desa dan berhenti di depan rumah makan 'sebaiknya aku mencari informasi tentang jinchuriki di rumah makan itu.' Naruto pun masuk dan menetapkan duduknya di belakang paling pojok. Setelah berapa lama ia menunggu naruto tak kunjung mendapatkan info yang ia perlukan. 'sepertinya tidak ada info yang berguna yang ada cuma info serangan suna dan otokagure yang di bantu orocimaru menyerang konoha' batin naruto dan berniat meninggalkan rumah makan itu tetapi niatnya dia urungkan karna mendengar suara pemuda. "sst katannya serangan itu menggunakan bantuan jinchuriki ekor satu dari sunakagure jadi sudah di pastikan konoha akan hancur". Mendengar ucapan orang itu naruto meninggalkan warung dengan senyum tipis 'hmm ichibi yah? Sepertinya menarik! Baiklah aku akan mengikuti ujian chunin' batin naruto memikirkan perencanaan. Seketika naruto menghilang dengan theknik shushin

Selang berapa lama di tempat yang berberda juga lebih tepatnya dalam ruang mizukage. Di dalam ruangan tersebut nampak seorang wanita yang berumur 20 tahun berambut merah panjang bernama mei terumi sedang bergulat dengan tumpukan kertas.  
Wuhsst tap  
tiba-tiba di dalam ruangan tersebut mei di kejutkan oleh sosok bocah berambut pirang jabrik berjubah putih. "hy mei kau masih ingat aku?" tanya bocah tersebut a.k.a naruto pada mei. "kau? Kau yang mengalahkan yagura? Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya mei dengan suara bergetar ketakutan. "tenang mizukage perkenalkan namaku uchiha naruto. Yah aku mengalahkannya apa itu menggangumu?" jawab naruto dengan nada mengejek. "haah tidak kamu tidak menggangu ku uchiha-san sekaran apa mau mu?" "aku ingin mengikuti ujian chunin di konoha apa kau bisa membantu ku mizukage?" ucap naruto dengan suara datar. "sepertinya aku bisa bantu tapi untuk tim dan jounin pembimbing siapa? Dan juga keluarga" jawab mei kepada naruto. "aku akan sendiri di sana dan soal keluarga bilang saja aku anak yang di buang dan kau sendiri yang melatihku apa kau ada masalah dengan itu?" "ti..tidak ada baiklah besok akan kuberi ijin dan setifikat ujian." ucap mei gagap. "tidak aku akan pergi hari ini ke konoha kau cukup kirim lewat burung pos ke konoha" ucap naruto sambil menghilang dengan teknik pusaran (kamui). "heeh merepotkan" ucap mei sambil melegakan nafasnya.

SKIP TIME 1 JAM SEBELUM TAHAP PERTAMA UJIAN CHUNIN

.  
.

Seorang bocah tengah berjalan di tengah keramaian desa konoha. 'hmm mereka tidak tau bahwa aku adalah anak dari hokage ke empat tapi itu akan menguntungkan ku untuk mendapatkan jinchuriki ichibi dan sepertinya aku tak tau bagaimana rupa jinchuriki ichibi. Baiklah aku akan menunggu jinchuriki ichibi' batin naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat ujian tahap pertama di laksanakan. Srekk pintu ruang di buka naruto dan langsung masuk dan menampakan ruang yang kosong. Naruto pun menunggu peserta lain datang

Skip 1 menit sebelum tes tahap pertama  
'hmm sepertinya itu menma dia sudah besar dan itu sasuke uchiha terakhir di konoha menarik. Tapi di mana jinchuriki ichibi aku tak melihatnya?' batin naruto sambil melihat keributan di depan ruangan itu

Poff  
suara asap meledak di depan ruangan yang menghentikan aktifitas keributan para calon chunin (peserta ujian chunin)

Skip ujian tahap 2 di depan hutan kematian (maaf sepertinya kebanyakan skip)

Di depan hutan kematian berbaris para perserta ujian chunin sambil dengan mendengarkan ucapan pembina wanita dengan aura mengerikan (anko). Setelah memberikan ceramah panjang lebar anko meneliti satu persatu peserta ujian dan berakhir di seorang bocah dengan barisan sendirian dengan rambut jabrik kuning panjang mengenakan kaos hitam dengan lambang uchiha di kerah. Celana ambu dan pelindung kepala yang menandakan dia shinobi dari kirikagure di sulap memjadi sarung tangan. "hy kamu bocah kenapa kamu sendirian mana timmu yang lain?" tanya anko pada bocah tersebut a.k.a naruto. Dengan malas naruto memberikan sebuah gulungan pada anko. Anko pun menerima dan membacanya sambil melirik naruto. "baiklah walau pun kau anak didik mizukage aku tak akan menjamin keselamatan mu" mendengar ucapan anko naruto membalikan badannya dan kembali ke barisan sambil mengangkat tangannya. "tenang saja itu tak berlaku untuk ku walau kalian semua melawan ku aku tak akan bisa kalian sentuh." ucap naruto dingin dan beberapa tim pun terpancing emosinya. "baiklah ujian kedua di mulai!" ucap anko dan gerbang menuju hutan kematian di buka semua tim berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam hutan kecuali seorang bocah a.k.a naruto di berjalan santai. Setelah 6 kilo dari gerbang naruto di hadang oleh 2 tim dari otokagure. "hy kamu bocah sombong jangan belagu mentang-mentang dari clan uchiha" namun naruto tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang tersebut dia pun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju menara pengawas yang berada di tengah hutan "cih dia meremehkan kami" seketika pria itu melemparkan 3 kunai sekaligus  
whuss trank trank  
salah satu kunai itu berasil di tangkap dan menangkis 2 kunai sisanya. Naruto pun melempar kunai tersebut dan merapal handseal 'kage shiruken no jutsu' seketika kunai tersebut menjadi puluhan dan jatuh mengarah ke-dua tim tersebut.  
Whuss jelb jelb jelb jelb trank trank trank.

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**The shinobi art **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Warning: geje, typo(s),godlike,dkk **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Pair : belum di tentukan nanti nyusul **

** .**

** .**

** . **

**Ngh sorry kemarin ada kata-kata yang doubel dan juga ada nama 'lina nur afizah' itu sebenarnya namaku. Mohon maaf semuanya**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Sebelumnya di shinobi art **

**.**

** . **

**'kage shiruken no jutsu' seketika kunai tersebut menjadi puluhan lalu jatuh dan mengarah ke-dua tim tersebut. Whuss jelb jelb jelb jelb trank trank trank**

**.**

** .**

** .**

** . Chapter 3 **

**.**

** .**

** .**

"ARGGGH" jerit kesakitan beberapa ninja genin yang terkena serangan hujan kunai naruto dan sisannya dapat di tangkis dengan baik. Melihat itu naruto terus berjalan ke arah ninja yang masih bertahan. Di sisi lain genin dari otokagure merasakan ketakutan sangking ketakutanya genin tidak dapat berfikir jernih. Genin itu membuat handseal "Fire style : Fireball no jutsu" bola api berukuran normal mengarah ke naruto. Naruto pun mengambil pedang dengan panjang cuma 70 cm di balik kaos yang dia gunakan. Dengan cepat naruto membelah serangan bola api agar tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Di sisi lain genin yang menyerang naruto berniat kabur tetapi sayang naruto melakukan shushin dan berada di depan genin tersebut.  
Jrass tampa menunggu naruto menebaskan pedangnya di dada genin tersebut. Melihat temannya di tebas dengan tampa kasihan kedua genin tersebut melakukan jurus gabungan. "wind style : Tornado". "fire style : fire dragon brusts stance" seketika angin tornado di gabungkan dengan semburan api menjadi fire tornado (tornado api) yang siap membakar siapa saja di dekatnya tapi itu tidak berlaku buat naruto. Dengan cepat naruto membuat handseal "water style : wall of water" seketika api tornado bertubrukan dengan dinding air buatan naruto. Dengan cepat menghasilkan kabut yang tebal. Kedua ninja genin tersebut mundur dari kabut itu namun itu adalah keputusan yang salah karena naruto sudah siap dengan pedang di belakang mereka  
jrass jrass  
dengan cepat naruto mengayunkan pedang untuk menebas genin tadi. 'biar waktu yang menjemputnya' ucap naruto dalam batin.  
Naruto pun meninggal mereka yang sedang sekarat dengan membawa kedua gulugan tim tersebut yang tak lain gulungan bumi dan langit.

Terlihat di sebuah pohon naruto melompat-lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain hingga ia berhenti di sebuah pohon. Dan melihat sebuah pertarungan tim genin dari suna melawan tim genin dari konoha. tim suna lebih unggul terlihat ketiga genin tersebut. Seorang pria yang memiliki coretan diwajahnya dan wanita yang selalu membawa kipas besi di punggungnya sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Dan seorang pria berambut merah yang memiliki tato ai di atas mata kirinya dengan gentong pasir di pundaknya. Sedangkan di tim konoha dua pria sedang tekapar/pingsan sedangkan seorang wanita berambut indigo dan bermata bulan sedang mati-matian untuk bangkit berdiri. Pria suna tersebut pun menyerang wanita indigo tersebut dengan peluru pasir. Naruto yang merasa tak tega dengan semangat wanita tersebut turun tangan dengan menjadi dinding serangan pria suna tersebut.  
Bak buk bak buk bak  
suara peluru pasir yang mengenai tubuh naruto

Mendengar suara nyata bahwa serangan berhasil mengenai tubuhnya. Tetapi di sisilain dia tidak merasakan serangan mengenainya. Wanita membuka matanya dan melihat seorang pria melindunginya dari serangan pria suna "si..siapa ka..mu?" ucap lirih wanita indigo sedangkan pria yang melindunginya a.k.a naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat mata bulan khas hyuuga tersebut. "besiap lah" ucap naruto pada wanita di depannya.

Naruto pun berbalik dengan menarik pedang yang ada di punggungnya lalu mengalirkan chakra angin pada pedangnya. Tampa membuat handseal. "wind style : Moon blade" seketika naruto mengayunkan pedang yang telah di alirkan chakra angin beberapa kali. Setiap mengayunkan pedangnya mengeluarkan angin berbentuk bulan sabit yang trasparan. Melihat itu pria suna dengan rambut merah membuat dinding pasir.  
Jras jrass jrass jrass.  
Serangan naruto berhasil di tahan pria suna itu. Saat dia menurunkan dinding pasirnya naruto dan tim konoha sudah tidak ada.

.  
Tempat naruto

.  
Naruto melompat-lompat di atas pohon dengan menggendong wanita berambut indigo dengan ala bride style. Dan Di belakang mereka juga terdapat 2 klon naruto yang membawa kedua genin konoha yang sedang pingsan. Hingga naruto berhenti di bawah pohon untuk istirahat kedua klon naruto hilang saat membaringkan kedua pria tersebut kecuali wanita tersebut dia telah di turunkan dan menatap naruto heran. "siapa kamu ? kenapa menyelamatkan kami? Bukannya kit~" tanya gadis tersebut terhenti saat jari telunjuk naruto menahan pergerakan bibir mungil gadis itu. "diamlah. Tidak ada alasan menolong orang. Dan namaku uchiha naruto." ucap naruto dengan datar sambil berjalan kebawah sebuah pohon dan duduk. "dan sekarang istirahat lah aku tau kau lelah itu terlihat di wajah manismu." dan bluss wajah wanita tersebut seketika di penuhi semburat merah. Dia pun berjalan kearah tempat duduk naruto dan menetapkan duduknya di sebelah naruto. "ngh a..no uchiha-san perkenalkan ngh nama ku hinata. hyuuga hinata" "naruto panggil saja naruto saya tak suka dengan formalitas. Sekarang kau istirahat aku akan berjaga" ucap naruto menepuk kepala si hyuuga dan meninggalkannya di bawah pohon.

Gadis tersebut a.k.a hinata pun wajahnya semakin memerah. Setelah beberapa lama kedua teman hinata mulai bangun. Yang di ketahui naruto pria dengan tato segitiga di pipinya bernama kiba dengan anjingnya bernama akamaru. Sedangkan pria yang mengenakan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya dengan jaket yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. "hn baguslah kalian telah bangun kalau begitu aku akan ke menara pengawas deluan" ucap naruto sambil memberikan gulungan bumi pada hinata. "ini? Napa kau memberikan ini pada kami?" ucap hinata heran dengan pemberian naruto. "gulungan surga. Aku juga sudah mengumpulkan kedua gulungan ini dan mungkin ada 3 pasang lagi pula tugasku sudah selesai" ucap naruto dan poff ternyata yang tadi adalah bunsin.

.  
Di tempat lain tempatnya seperti menara di mana seorang bocah berambut pirang a.k.a naruto sedang berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan yang letaknya di tengah hutan. 'hmm sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja mungkin lusa akan sampai di sini' batin naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa chakra yang kuat. 'hmm sepertinya ada seorang sannin di dalam hutan ini' batin naruto terus masuk kedalam gedung. Di dalam gedung tersebut sudah ada satu tim yang tengah duduk bersantai mereka adalah tim yang tadi naruto lawan a.k.a tim suna. naruto punhanya melirik ke arah pria dengan rambut merahnya. naruro pun meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

skip

.

.

di dalam ruangan semua tim yang lulus tahap kedua sedang berbaris menunggu ujian tahap ke-3

.

.

TBC

**maaf hari ini cuma 1k lebih wordnya tapi besok akan kukasih panjang sekali lagi maaf**


	4. Chapter 4

**The shinobi art**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Warning: geje, typo(s),godlike,dkk **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Pair : belum di tentukan nanti nyusul **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**(A/N) ngh.. Saya sedang bingung nentukan siluman kuchinose naruto. bagaimana kalau kalian para pembaca aja yang nentukan dengan cara voting? Pilihannya keempat penjaga gerbang mata angin 1 byako 2 siryuu 3 suzaku 4 genbu ok ? Voting berlaku sampai besok**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Chapter 4 **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

tim dari Sunagakure, diikuti tim kiriagure dan tim 9, tim 8, tim 10 dan tim 7 dari Konohagakure dan diakhiri dengan tim dari Otogakure.

Mengingat jumlah peserta yang masih terlalu banyak untuk dapat melanjutkan ke tahap final, akhirnya panitia memutuskan untuk mengadakan ronde Preliminaries guna memperkecil jumlah peserta. Berbeda dengan Ujian Chunin tahap dua, ronde Preliminaries kali ini dipimpin oleh seorang Jonin Konoha dengan nama Gekko Hayate.

.  
Di depan mereka berdiri seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tidak tidur dua malam. "Baiklah, pada babak ini kalian akan dipasangkan dengan lawan kalian masing-masing secara acak. Kalian bisa memenangkan babak ini jika musuh kalian telah menyerah, tidak sadar ataupun tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Membunuh lawan kalian akan menyebabkan tim kalian didiskualifikasi secara otomatis." Jelas Hayate pada para Genin di hadapannya yang hanya mengangguk paham padanya.

.  
"baiklah sebelum kita mulai. Apa ada yang ingin mundur dari tahap ke-3 ini?" ucap hayate sambil melihat para genin yang telah menyelesaikan tahap 2. Lalu hayate terfokus pada tim 9 lelaki dengan pirang putih dan lelaki bercadar mengangkat tangannya "maaf kami terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti tahap ke 3" ucap pemuda rambut putih. Hayate pun meneliti nama di kertas yang dia bawa "baik yaroi akado dan yakusi kabuto silahkan meninggalkan arena ini." kabuto pun meninggalkan gedung pengawas. "ehemm baiklah sekarang peserta dan jounin pendamping silahkan naik ke atas" ucap hayate. "baiklah nama pertandingan akan di tentukan papan elektrik tersebut" ucap hayate sambil menunjuk papan monitor yang tengah mengacak nama perserta hingga mengakhiri dengan nama.

.

.  
UCHIHA SASUKE VS UCHIHA NARUTO

.  
Semua orang kaget (minus minato) karna masih ada anggota clan uchiha selain itachi dan sasuke. Sasuke pun turun dengan melompat pagar di sisi lain naruto berjalan dengan lemas melewati tangga. Hingga beberapa lama ia sampai di tujuan dengan selamat. # plak sasuke pun memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang namun naruto hanya memasukan tangannya di dalam saku celananya "siap mulai" ucap hayate

.

.

Dengan cepat sasuke melempar shuriken ke arah kepala naruto namun serangan tersebut berhasil di hindari hanya menggerakan kepala saja melihat itu sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan dengan satu tomoe sasuke pun menyerang dengan taijutsu yang ia copy (front lotus) dari seseorang yang terlihat jelas gerakanya kaku tapi serangan itu telak mengenai tubuh naruto namun serang combo itu tidak berevek dengan naruto 'lumayan tapi sepertinya tadi adalah serangan copy'an cih tidak kreatif' batin naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. Di sisi lain sasuke merasa di remehkan, dengan cepat membuat handseal "fire release : fire ball" tercipta bola api yang lumayan besar ke arah naruto. Dengan cepat naruto mengambil pedang kepunyaannya dan mengalirkan chakra angin dengan cepat pula naruto menebas bola api yang menuju ke naruto

Jarss jarss jarss jarss

Bola api itu pun berhasil di terbelah menjadi 8 dan memencar ke segala arah. Namun sasuke belari ke arah naruto dan menyeleding naruto pun melompati dengan mudah dengan cepat sasuke menendang naruto ke atas dan melakukan shushin di belakang naruto yang tengah terangkat ke udara. Sasuke pun menendang dengan tumit belakang kaki kanannya namun sesaat sebelum kaki sasuke menyetuh tubuh naruto, naruto menghilang dalam pusaran kamui alhasil kaki sasuke membentur lantai dan menghasilkan debu. "cih dimana dia?" decih sasuke bertanya-tanya hilangnya naruto secara tiba-tiba. Bukan hanya sasuke namun semua orang yang menonton pertarungan sasuke melawan naruto.  
PROK PROK PROK  
suara tepukan tangan mengejutkan semua yang ada di arena, semua tertuju pada sosok naruto yang tengah berdiri di atas patung tangan yang sedang membuat segel tangan. "hmm bukan kamu saja yang punya sharingan" ucap naruto dengan menunjukan sharingan 3 tomoe.  
Sasuke yang melihat mata naruto yang tadi berwarna hitam legam (kata temanku warnanya onyx) perlahan berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe. Sasuke seakan merasa di ejek dengan cepat ia melemparkan 6 shuriken yang telah di hubungkan dengan kawat. Sehingga kemana pun naruto menghindar serangan sasuke shuriken tersebut tetap mengejarnya. 'heeh ini mungkin akan lama.' batin naruto sambil membuat handseal "Earth release : wall of Earth" seketika dari lantai dinding tipis yang terbuat dari tanah menghadang serangan shuriken sasuke namun serangan itu mampu menghadang serangan sasuke saat dinding tipis itu rubuh dengan sendirinya menampakan sasuke membuat handseal "FIRE RELEASE : GREAT FIRE BALL" melihat itu naruto tersenyum 'lumayan buat seorang bocah heeh' batin naruto sambil membuat handseal "WATER RELEASE : WALL OF WATER" seketika bola api bertemu dengan dinding air menghasilkan kabut tipis. Setelah sasuke melakukan jutsu tersebut di mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bahu kirinya, mata naruto tertuju pada bahu kiri sasuke tampak gambar dengan pola 3 tomoe yang berubah warna dari hitam ke merah dan sebaliknya. 'cih sepertinya chakra seorang sannin tadi ialah orochimaru. Terlihat bahwa segel itu baru di tanam. Heeh sepertinya tidak adil aku menang tampa aku menyentuhnya.' batin naruto sambil shushin kebelakan sasuke dan membuat handseal rumit. "fuinjutsu : pressure seal" seketika tangan kanan naruto menyentuh bahu kiri sasuke tangan kirinya masih tetap dengan segel tangannya. Saat tangan naruto menyentuh bahu segel kutukan orochimaru seakan memudar dan hilang. 'sekarang kau bisa melawan ku tampa kesakitan' naruto pun menghilang dengan teknik shushin. Sedangkan sasuke merasa ada yang aneh. 'cih kenapa saat dia menyetuhku rasa sakit tadi hilang?' seakan mengerti tatapan bingung sasuke dia menyerengai. "bukankah segel kutukan itu menyiksa mu?" ucap naruto sambil mengambil pedang yang ada di punggunnya dan mengalirkan chakra angin pada pedangnya. "SEKARANG SERANG AKU DENGAN SEKUATMU! UCHIHA SASUKE!" sasuke pun terpancing emosinya dengan ucapan naruto. Dengan cepat sasuke melempar kunai dengan cepat mengarah pada naruto namun naruto hanya menebas angin ke arah kunai TRANKK kunai itu telempar ke arah penonton namun mereka berhasil menghindarinya semua bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi bahkan sang hokage yang menyaksikan itu hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya. Kembali pada sasuke dengan cepat ia membuat hand seal dan belari sambil menembakan bola api namun sekali lagi naruto menebas angin ke arah bola api dan terus menebas ke arah sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa bahaya semakin mendekat. Dia pun menunduk dan melihat sekilas pedang trasparan lalu jrasss sebuah goresan pedang pada dinding di belakang sasuke. 'apa itu sebuah pedang angin namun dia sama sekali tidak membuat handseal sebenarnya itu jutsu apa?" seakan mengerti pandangan sasuke naruto membut segel tangan. "kenjutsu : heavy sword" naruto pun menebas secara vertikal dan menampakan tebasan warna putih besar mengarah pada sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya dengan cepat sasuke melompat setingginya dan BUARR serangan telak naruto mengenai dindin hingga tempat penonton hampir hancur para genin dan jounin pembimbing itu berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Sasuke bergetar ketakutan melihat hasil serangan naruto. 'jutsu apa itu? Dia bilang kenjutsu tapi dia bisa menyerang dengan jarak jauh?'  
Naruto yang melihat nafas sasuke yang menandakan sasuke kelelahan naruto mengayunkan pedangnya tampa segel tangan. "WIND RELEASE : MOON BLADE" naruto pun menebas angin dari tebasan tersebut terbentuk angin yang membentuk bulan sabit yang tajam melihat itu sasuke menyadari kekuatannya jauh di bawah naruto. Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak karna ketakutan dan TRANKK seorang jounin bermasker menghentikan serangan naruto "hentikan pertarungan ini" ucap ninja bermasker dengan rambut silvernya. Melihat itu naruto pun menyarungkan pedangnya. "teserah kalian" ucap naruto hilang dengan teknik shushinnya. "ehem baiklah pertarungan naruto melawan sasuke di menangkan UCHIHA NARUTO" ucap wasit a.k.a hayate dengan wajah pucatnya.  
"BAIK SEKARANG SELANJUTNYA" layar monitor trus mengacak nama peserta. Hingga tertera nama

.

TBC

(belum weee)

.  
(Engh mungkin dari sini sampai selesai tahap 3 semuanya sama di cannon hinata yang terluka tapi menma yang bersumpah membalaskan dendam. Dan menma melawan kiba. Garra vs lee dan yang lainnya)

.  
"baiklah ujian tahap ke-3 selesai dan tahap ke 4 akan di laksanakan bulan depan. Sekarang ku umumkan peserta tahap ke-4.  
1. Uchiha naruto  
2. Manikaze menma  
3. Shino amburame  
4. Sabaku temari  
5. Kankuro  
6. Sabaku garra  
7. Shikamaru nara  
8. Hyuuga neji" ucap sang wasit dan mereka semua bubar.

.

.

.

SETELAH BEBERAPA HARI UJIAN CHUNIN TAHAP KE-3 SELESAI

Di tengah desa naruto sedang duduk di kedai ramen dan sedang memikirkan rencana apa yang akan dia lakukan selama satu bulan? 'sebaiknya aku latihan saja di reruntuhan uzuakagure sekalian mencari gulungan fuin jutsu' ucap natuto sambil pergi dari kedai ramen

.

.

.

.

. TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The shinobi art**

.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

.  
Warning: geje, typo(s),godlike,dkk

.  
. Pair : belum di tentukan nanti nyusul

.

Sebelumnya di shinobi art

.

Di tengah desa naruto sedang duduk di kedai ramen dan sedang memikirkan rencana apa yang akan dia lakukan selama satu bulan? 'sebaiknya aku latihan saja di reruntuhan uzuakagure sekalian mencari gulungan fuin jutsu' ucap natuto sambil pergi dari kedai ramen

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Naruto pun meninggalkan kedai ramen, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang konoha namun selang beberapa lama langkahnya terhenti di karenakan dua orang genin berbeda gender yang wanita berambut soft pink (taukan Siapa?) dan yang cowok berambut merah dengan matanya berwarna hijau gelap a.k.a menma. "apa mau kalian?" tanya naruto datar. "kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sasuke! Hingga dia ketakutan dan apa yang kau lakukan saat sasuke kesakitan di ujian tahap tiga aaah!" ucap geram menma melihat gaya stay coolnya naruto. "tidak ada yang kulakukan hanya menekan chakra pada segel kutukan selama 1 hari jadi mungkin sekarang di sedang teriak-teriak kesakitan di rumah sakit" ucap naruto yang masih dengan gaya stay coolnya namun di wajahnya terlukis senyuman yang sangat tipis. Di sisi lain menma semakin geram dia ingin sekali menonjok wajah stay cool naruto namun dapat di tahan oleh gadis soft pink di sebelahnya. "tahan kekuatan mu menma aku tau kau sudah dapat mengendalikan chara kyuubi tapi orang ini masih terlalu lemah" cegah gadis soft pink a.k.a sakura sambil melirik naruto. Sedangkan naruto tersenyum tipis. "hee.. Kalian terlalu percaya diri. Kalian bahkan tidak dapat menyentuhku." ucap naruto sambil melewati menma dan sakura namun di hentikan oleh menma. "apa maksud ucapanmu apa kau tak tau aku adalah menma anak dari uzumaki sara dan youndaime hokage minato" ucap menma dengan sombongnya. "oh kalau begitu aku minta maaf"ucap naruto. "maaf aku tidak takut dengan ayahmu atau chakra kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu" lanjut naruto.  
Mendengar itu menma belari dengan memegang kunai kedua tangannya namun serangan menma dapat di tahan naruto. "apa kau mau bertarung melawan ku" ucap naruto dengan senyuman evilnya. Melihat senyuman naruto seakan memancing emosi menma. Dengan cepat menma melepaskan kunai yang di tahan naruto dan menyiapkan bola berwarna biru di tangan kanannya. Dan mengarahkan ke wajah naruto namun tinggal beberapa centi lagi naruto melepaskan tangan kanannya yang menahan tangan kiri menma lalu melakukan teknik shushin kebelakang menma. Menma yang tidak menyadari naruto telah tidak ada dia pun tersandung dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan bola biru itu meledak saat mengenai tanah. "heee kalau mau melawan ku akan kutunggu di hutan kematian 15 menit lagi." ucap naruto dan seketika menghilang. Menma pun merasa di hina dia menghilang dengan teknik jilukan ninjutsu ayahnya hariashin (betul ga?). Setelah menma menghilang dan meninggalkan sakura sendirian. sakura sedang memahami ucapan naruto dengan otaknya yang agak encer di tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berfikir sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor hokage.

.

Skip 11 menit

.

Di sebuah ruangan seorang paruh baya sedang memaki tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas meja. "haaa! Sampai kapan aku harus menadatangani berkas biadap ini!" maki minato yang tak sanggup dengan berkas di depannya

.  
TOK TOK TOK

.  
'semoga ini penting supaya aku bisa kabur dari perkerjaan ini' batin minato berharap ke ajaiban. Pintu pun dibuka dan menampakan dua ninja yang berbeda gender, yang satu lelaki dengan maskernya dan rambut pirangnya melawan grafitasi sedangkan wanita yang paling di takuti di konoha ialah anko. "ada apa kakasi? Apa ada yang penting?" ucap minato dengan penuh harap. "begini sensei, apa kau ingat tanda kutukan pada bahu kiri sasuke?" tanya kakasi pada minato. Minato pun menjawab dengan anggukan. "sesaat sebelum ujian tahap ke-3 di mulai tanda itu masih ada di bahunya namun setelah pertarungannya tanda tersebut menghilang tapi satu hari setelahnya tanda itu kembali muncul dan lebih parah tanda itu menyebar lalu saat pertandingan dimana musuhnya hanya menyutuh sekali sasuke dan yang membuat ku heran ialah sasuke tidak mengalami luka atau evek. Dan menurut ku bocah dari desa kiri tersebut yang melakukan ini tapi pemikiranku di tolak oleh anko dan dia bilang ini tanda kutukan dari salah satu sannin yaitu orocimaru." ucap kakasi memberi jeda dan minato pun melirik ke arah anko seakan bertanya. 'apa itu benar?' anko pun mengangguk. "lalu?" tanya minato pada kakasi, "lalu saya perhatikan urutan handseal bocah tersebut hampir sama dengan segel istri sensei nyonya namikaze sara." ucap kakasi dengan lancar. "itu tidak mungkin karna jutsu fuin tersebut hanya uzumaki yang bisa. Dan uzumaki yang terakhir adalah menma dan sara?" ucap minato tampa menyadari suatu kesalahan yang fatal. "jangan bilang kau lupa dengan anak pertamamu dengan istri pertamamu?". Ucap kakasi mulai geram. "hmm maksudmu khusina? Dan anak yang tidak punya aliran chakra itu? Siapa ya namanya aku lupa?" ucap minato enteng namun di sisi lain kakasi semakin geram namun datahan oleh pegangan anko di tangan kirinya. "uzumaki naruto atau sekarang kita kenal sebagai UCHIHA NARUTO" ucap kakasi dengan penekanan di kata terakhir sedangkan minato mau marah namun kata-katanya terhenti oleh suara pintu yang dibuka oleh gadis bersurai merah muda dengan nafas berat. "hokage-sama haa haa menma dia haa haa dia sedang bertarung dengan uchiha naruto di dalam haaa hutan kematian" ucap gadis itu a.k.a sakura.  
Sedangkan minato yang mendengar itu memukul meja. "aapa! Jangan bercanda kalian?" ucap minato dan di jawab anggukkan oleh semuanya. Minato yang melihat anggukan langsung menghilan.

.

.

.  
Suatu tempat di dalam hutan kemathan jeritan seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang di selimuti chakra kuning sedang menjerit seakan merasakan ingatan yang selama ini hilang sedangkan di depannya seorang bocah berambut kuning dan bermata merah darah dengan pola segitiga pada pupilnya sedang tersenyum namun itu tidak lama, senyuman itu hilang saat melihat kilatan kuning di samping pemuda dengan chakra kuning tersebut (menma dengan mode chakra kyuubi) dari kilatan tersebut menampakan seorang pria paruh baya bersurai kuning. "apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ucap pria itu a.k.a minato "tidak aku hanya memberi sebagian ingatan ku" ucap naruto dan menghilang dengan teknik jilukan ninjutsunya (kamui) minato yang geram dan ingini mengejar sebelum naruto menghilang di tahan oleh menma, minato yang melihat menma shok langsung membawa menma ke rumah sakit konoha menma yang telah sampai di rumah sakit langsung tak sadarkan diri.

.

.  
Di tempat lain atau lebih tepatnya depan gerbang reruntuhan desa uzu naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam reruntuhan desa nenek moyangnya namun dia berhenti di sebuah lapangan rumput dan melihat seseorang dengan pakaian aneh dan memiliki pedang yang besar di punggungnya naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghampiri pemuda tersebut dengan perasaan was-was 'bukankah terakhir memasang segel agar tidak ada yang masuk selain orang yang memiliki darah uzumaki? Tapi dia kurasa bukan dari dunia ini dari pakaiannya dan pedangnya?' batin naruto di sisi lain pemuda tersebut merasa tidak enak di liatin oleh naruto. "kenapa kau melihat ku dengan begitu?" naruto pun sadar dengan lamunannya. "siapa kamu kenapa kau ada di reruntuhan ini dan kulihat kau tak punya chakra tapi aku bisa merasakan kekuatan mu siapa kamu?" tanya naruto dengan suara agak tinggi "aku? Perkenalkan nama ku clerik dan aku di kenal sebagai sword master terhebat di duniaku.?" satu kata yang membuat naruto bingung "dunia mu?" pria berambud gold dengan mata berwarna kuning dan warna kulit coklat berpakaian dengan baju putih dan celana hitam yang sepertinya kepanjangan, mengangguk "ceritanya panjang"..

.

.  
Tbc

.

.  
Clerik adalah charakter buatan ku dan skill dan kekuatannya sama dengan charakter di geme online DN (DRAGON NEST) sebagai sword master...

.

Maaf jika wordnya kependekan... soalnya lagi nyelamatin FFN


	6. Chapter 6

**The shinobi art**

**.**  
**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**.**  
**Warning: geje, typo(s),godlike,dkk**

**Pair : belum di tentukan nanti nyusul**

**.**  
**(A/N: huuff sepertinnya ada yang ngomel kenapa nama char autor clerik bukankah itu pengguna petir dan tameng. Jawabanya iya tapi clerik itu namanya bukan jobnya nama panjangnya clerik sebastian khan oke? )**

**.**  
**Sebelumnya di shinobi art .**

**.**  
**satu kata yang membuat naruto bingung"dunia mu?" pria berambud gold dengan mata berwarna kuning dan warna kulit coklat berpakaian dengan baju putih dan celana hitam yang sepertinya kepanjangan, mengangguk"ceritanya panjang"**

**.**  
**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa maksud mu panjang?" ucap naruto. Pada pria di depannya a.k.a clerik.

"seperti ku bilang ceritanya panjang dan akan susah menjelaskan pada orang sepertimu.." mendengar itu timbul perempatan siku di kening dahi naruto.

"apa maksudmu? Apa kau anggap aku orang bodoh?" ucap naruto dengan suara datar.

"bukan maksudku itu tapi.. Hee ya sudah akan ku jelaskan?" naruto dan clerik pun duduk.

.  
Di tempat lain lebih tepatnya suatu ruangan rumah sakit di dalam ruangan tersebut nampak tiga orang atau lebih tepatnya keluarga youndaime minato. Namikaze sara, namikaze menma dan minato sendiri. Sara dan minato sedang duduk di samping ranjang yang sedang terbaring menma. Tak lama kemudian menma terbangun sambil teriak tidak jelas. "ada apa menma?" ucap sara dengan nada khuatir.

Menma yang mulai mendapatkan kesadaran kembali. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal menma pun mulai bicara "tadi aku seperti mimpi, mimpi aku menjadi seorang yang aku kenal sepertinya dia naruto nii-chan tapi... Aku juga dapat merasakan sakitnya sakit yang menyakitkan" ucap menma yang sambil memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak kencang menma pun menoleh ke ayahnya.

"ayah apakah uchiha naruto adalah naruto nii-chan?" ucap menma yang membuat minato terkerjut dan mengulang memorinya saat kakasi mengucapkan bahwa uchiha itu adalah anaknya yang dia abaikan.  
"ayah jawab" minato pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"itulah yang ayah selidiki menurut kakasi. Uchiha naruto adalah naruto kakakmu namun yang membuat ayah bingung bukankah naruto tidak memiliki aliran chakra?" ucap minato dengan nada setengah yakin.

"tapi yah di sangat kuat walau menma menggunakan chakra kyuubi menma bukan tandingannya" ucap menma merinding ketakutan

(penasaran kah?)

.  
Flassback

.  
Menma pov

Mendengar ucapan si uchiha sombong itu aku pun menghilang dalam kilatan kuning seperti ayahku dan aku muncul di depan hutan kematian namun yang buat aku bingung adalah dia telah sampai deluan.

"akhirnya kau sampai" ucapnnya.

"jangan belagu kau uchiha sombong" ucapku sambil melempar shuriken yang telah aku bungkus dengan elemen api namun dengan mudah dia menangkis dengan pedang di punggungnya yang telah di alirkan chakra.

Aku pun terkerjut saat naruto berhasil menangkisnya namun sebelum keterkejutanku hilang naruto menghilang dan berada di belakangku dan menebas punggungku untung aku telah mengalirkan chakra kyuubi ketubuhku untuk mehindari luka fatal dan itu berhasil dengan tubuhku yang tengah di selimuti chakra kuning milik kyuubi, dengan cepat aku menyerang naruto dengan taijutsu.

naruto yang melihat itu menyarungkan pedangnya.

Sedangkan aku yang merasa di remehkan menyiapkan bola rasengan di kedua tangan ku namun lagi-lagi dia dapat di menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Aku pun menyerang dengan tangan kyuubi dan dia kena telak pukulanku yang kekuatannya mampu mematahkan tulang aku pun tersenyum namun itu tak lama saat kulihat dia berdiri tegak tampa luka dengan cepat aku buat rasengan yang telah aku kembangkan sebuah bola biru yang intinya berbentuk shurike (taukan jurus apa?) aku pun melempar jutsu itu ke arah naruto namun sesaat jutsu itu hampir menyentuhnya aku merasakan chakra kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya dan duaaaaar ledakan itu berhasil mengenai tubuh naruto dan aku yakin dia tidak akan selamat tapi di sinilah kesalahan ku saat ledakan rasenshuriken (betul ga?) itu terhenti aku melihat chakra kuning yang sama sepertiku namun chakra itu 3 lebih kuat dari punyaku.

Seketika tubuhnya kembali kemode normal dan menampakan matanya berubah dengan cepat 'mangekyu sharingan' (betul ga?) dan aku pun memasuki genjutsu miliknya yang aku tidak tahu.

Di dalam dunia itu aku menjadi naruto nii aku merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat itu aku melangkahkan dalam hutan namun di depanku naruto berdiri didepan dan menebasku dengan pedangnya dan itu selalu berulang-ulang.

.

Flassbakc and menma pov end

.

Minato yang mendengar cerita menma tidak percaya bahwa ada chakra kyuubi dalam tubuh si uchiha itu sejenak minato berfikir dan fikiran minato menghasilkan pertanyaan.

'apakah kyuubi yang membuat naruto memiliki chakra namun soal matanya sharingan itu mungkin?' batin minato lalu membuka pakaian menma dan menampakan perut yang memiliki segel kyuubi, tangan minato pun menyentuh segel menma sedik kemudian minato berada di depan kandang besar.

Minato pun masuk dan menampakan seekor rubah besar dengan ke sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai sedang tidur namun rubah yang sedang tidur itu merasakan kehadiran minato.

"MAU APA YOUNDAIME?" ucap rubah itu dengan masih setia dengan posisinya.

"apa kau tau kenapa bocah uchiha itu memiliki chakra mu" ucap minato dengan rasa ingin tau.

"KAU INGIN TAU? KARNA AKU INGIN" ucap rubah itu. "apa maksudmu?" ucap minato semakin geram.

Rubah yang mendengarkan omongan minato mulai berdiri dan boooff ledakan asap menyelubung di tubuh rubah tersebut.

"karna dia anak ku hokage-sama" ucap seseorang dengan nada khas wanita dan dari kumpulan asap seorang perempuan dengan kimono merah dan berambut merah maron sepunggung.

Minato yang melihat itu senang bercampur dengan rasa heran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"kau.. Kau tidak mungkin khusina?" ucap minato dengan nada mulai tak percaya.

Wanita tersebut melangkahkan kakinya kearah minato dan PLAK sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi minato, minato yang merasakan itu kaget setengah mati saat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi wanita itu a.k.a khusina

"aku kecewa padamu minato-kun aku kecewa telah mempercayai naruto pada mu aku kecewa hiks... Hiks..." ucap khusina sambil memukul dada bidang minato, sedangkan minato tidak berkutik karna ucapan khusina benar dia adalah ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Minato pun mengusap rambut khusina namun tangannya di tepis oleh khusina "jangan sentuh aku!" ucap khusina dengan nada emosi.

"karna itu aku mengijinkan kyuubi yang asli berpindah ke tubuh naruto" ucap khusina kembali kedalam penjara yang gelap.

"apa maksud mu khusina?" ucap minato belum mengerti.

"kau sudah mengerti apa yang aku maksud? Kyuubi yang asli berada di tubuh naruto dan aku hanya satu per empat chakranya." ucap khusina dan kembali kebentuk rubah.

.

Di dunia nyata minato membukanya 'aku memang orang tua yang tidak berguna' batin minato dengan mata penuh dosa.

"ada apa sayang?" ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah maron sebahu yang membuat minato sadar.

"tidak... Tidak ada aku pergi dulu" sebelum wanita a.k.a sara bertanya minato menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

.

.  
Di tempat lain,  
sebuah lapangan dua bocah sedang berbicara.

"jadi begitu lah ceritanya" ucap si rambut golden tersebut.

"sebenarnya sih aku tidak percaya apalagi tentang golblin baru meteorid ada lagi alasan kau memari karena salah masuk dimension yang di bukakan oleh kelinci? Di tambah lagi melawan naga ahk" ucap naruto dengan frustasi.

"baiklah bagaimana kalau aku mengisi hari-hariku dengan melatihmu" ucap si golden dengan nada pasrah.

"hmm... Baiklah karna kurasa skill pedangmu 3x dari skill ku hehehe..." ucap naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"baiklah besok kita latihan, sekarang aku akan istirahat" ucapnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di rumput naruto mengendus kesal dan menghilang dengan teknik shushinnya.

Di tengah reruntuhan desa uzuakagure naruto berdiri di depan papan yang bertuliskan 'kuil clan uzumaki'

.

Perlahan naruto masuk kedalam kuil tersebut.

Di dalam kuil itu sangat banyak sisa tengkorak manusia.

Naruto pun terus berjalan menerusuri jalan hingga dia sampai pada ruangan yang besar seperti perpustakaan.

Naruto pun mencari sesuatu yang dia inginkan hingga dia berhenti di sebuah rak dan mengambil sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam dan dililit oleh kayu dan tertulis 'fuinjutsu : release the cruse'.

Naruto pun menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan mengolesnya di kayu pada gulungan tersebut.

Seketika kayu yang melilit gulungan tersebut pemendek.

Gulungan itu pun di buka naruto yang baca gulungan itu mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

Setelah membaca naruto menyimpannya di kantung ninjanya, naruto pun pergi dari perpustakaan itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah batu besar berbentuk gulungan.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah batu tersebut dan mengoleskan darahnya pada batu tersebut.

Krek kreek krek brak

.  
Batu itu pun pecah dan menyisakan gulungan besar yang bertulis "kuchinose no jutsu:suzaku".

.  
Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis, dia pun membuka gulungan itu dan melihat dan tidak ada satu pun pembuat kontrak dengan siluman kuchinose satu ini.

'sepertinya aku akan menjadi yang pertama' batin naruto sambil menuliskan namanya 'uzumaki naruto' dan cap lima jari dengan darahnya.

Setelah selesai menuliskan namanya naruto membawa gulungan itu di tempat tersembunyi di dalam ruangan perpustakaan saat pertamakali dia ke desa uzu.

Setelah menyimpannya naruto keluar dan kembali lapangan yang penuh rumput dimana pria golden itu sedang tertidur

'kerjain ahh' batin naruto, dengan cepat naruto membuat handseal "water release : stunami" guman naruto.

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsu sebuah gelombang yang ukuran sedang menerjang si golden a.k.a clerik dan byur

.  
"banjir... Banjir... Tolong aku ga bisa berenang tolong!" naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil

.

Di tempat lain atau lebih tepatnnya halaman belakang namikaze mansion, seorang pria dengan rambut surai kuningnya dengan jubah kebanggaanya sedang duduk tengah menatap langit. 'aku... Aku menyesal telah mengabaikan naruto...' batin menyesal minato, di belakangnya seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah maron sebahu melangkah dan duduk di samping minato.

"ada apa? Kenapa bersedih?" ucap wanita itu a.k.a sara.

.

"aku.. Aku bertemu kyuubi dan ternyata kyuubi di tubuh menma adalah khusina dia bilang ia kecewa pada ku" ucap lirih minato.

.

.

.

.  
TBC

.  
Gomen kalau masih kependekan

.

.

YAG TELAH ME-REVIEW TERIMAKASIH BANYAK


	7. Chapter 7

**The shinobi art**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**.**  
**Warning: geje, typo(s),godlike,dkk**

**Pair : belum di tentukan nanti nyusul**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N semoga chap ini tidak membosankan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Sebelumnya di shinobi art**

**"aku.. Aku bertemu kyuubi dan ternyata kyuubi di tubuh menma adalah khusina dia bilang ia kecewa pada ku" ucap lirih minato.**

**..**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Sara terkejut mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"jadi.. Khusina tau bahwa kamu mengabaikan naruto?" tanya sara pada minato dan di jawab anggukan oleh minato.

"seharusnya kau malu minato, kau telah mengabaikan dia dan dia pasti kesepian," ucap sara dengan nada lirih dan sungai kecil di kedua pipinya, minato yang mendengar suara lirih sara merasa tambah bersalah, minato pun menarik tubuh sara dalam pelukannya.

"maaf kan aku sara, aku tak tau perbuatan aku dahulu menghasil kan karma yang sakit ini." ucap minato sambil mengusap rambut sara.

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan minato-kun? Tanya sara pada minato

"aku akan membawa naruto kedesa" ucap minato mantap, namun jauh tempat mereka seorang bocah berambut merah dengan mata hijaunya tengah menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya. 'aku tak akan membiarkannya kembali kesini' batin bocah itu a.k.a menma.

.

Skip 2 hari sebelum ujian final

.  
Di tengah lapangan rumput naruto sedang adu pedang dengan seorang pria berambut gold a.k.a clerik.

"three combo!" teriak clerik sambil menebas tiga kali secara brutal kearah naruto.

Namun naruto berhasil menangkisnya dengan mudah. Melihat bahwa serangannya di tangkis clerik mundur dan memusatkan tenaganya di ujung pedang lalu dengan cepat menebas udara secara horizontal ke arah naruto. Dengan cepat cahaya putih menebas naruto, naruto pun terkena telak dan membuat naruto terbang dan jatuh secara kasar.

Namun tidak lama naruto bangkit dengan sungai merah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya 'serangan yang menyakitkan' batin naruto.

Sedangkan clerik hanya tersenyum. Dengan cepat clerik berlari kearah naruto namun ia terhenti saat melihat sebuah pusaran berwarna biru ke unguan dari pusaran itu keluar se-ekor kelinci dengan kotak berwarna gold berlambang tanda tanya.

Naruto pun shunshin ke sebelah clerik"siapa di antara kalian bernama clerik?" ucap kelinci itu yang membuat shok.

.  
TAP

.  
Clerik pun menepuk bahu kanan naruto, ia pun menoleh ke arah clerik. "saatnya aku pulang, namun aku ada hadiah buatmu naruto" ucap clerik sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci.

"apa ini?" tanya naruto keheranan.

"ini adalah key dimensional dan kau liat box itu" ucap clerik sambil menunjuk box yang keluar dari pusaran dimensi tadi.

"bukalah box itu dengan key ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun mengerti maksudnya, ia pun berjalan ke arah box itu dan membukanya, dengan tiba-tiba sebuah benda yang terbungkus kain tersebut loncat keluar dari box itu.

"gunakan lah itu untuk mencapai kedamaian" setelah itu clerik dan kelinci putih serta boxnya terhisap dalam sebuah portal.

Setelah portal itu tertutup meninggalkan naruto sendiri dengan benda yang di tinggalkan clerik.

Setelah di perhatilan benda aneh tersebut benda itu berbentuk panjang satu meter dengan lebar sekitar lima belas cm ketebalannya pun tipis lalu di bungkus dengan perban. Jika di angkat mungkin beratnnya 1,5 kg.

Naruto pun membuka perban itu hingga terbuka semua dan menampakan cahaya biru, setelah cahaya itu hilang, senyum terlukis di bibir naruto saat melihat sebuah pedang yang bentuknya besar dan di setiap sudut atau sisi tajam bercahaya biru dan di ujung gagangnya terdapat ukiran api. 'ini pedang yang sangat bagus. Sepertinya aku akan menamai pedang ini dengan nama warnanya BLUE SWORD' naruto pun membalut pedang itu dengan perban tadi, lalu naruto menaruhnya di punggun namun sebelum di taruhnya naruto menulis sesuatu dengan tinta chakra di perban tersebut. Setelah menyarungnya dengan perban naruto menghilan dalam pusaran.

.

Di tempat lain atau lebih tepatnya alam bawah sadar menma.

.  
Menma sedang latihan dengan clon ayahnya sedangkan minato sedang berbicara dengan khusina.

"ada apa kemari minato bukankah kau sedang melatih anak kesayanganmu?" ucap khusina dingin.

"hn aku memang sedang melatih menma namun ada yang ingin ku tan~" "aku mengerti" potong khusina.

"apa maksud mu" minato pura-pura bingung.

"kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa menjadi kyuubi di dalam tubuh anakmu bukan?" ucap khusina dingin dan di jawab anggukan oleh minato.

.

.

.  
FLASSBACK MALAM SEBELUM NARUTO PERGI DARI DESA

Khusina pov.

.

.  
Aku yang mendengar ucapan naruto saat dia ingin pergi dari desa dan yang membuatku sakit minato menyutujuinya secara tidak menganggap naruto, (jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku tau? Jawabanya aku adalah bagian dari menma).

Aku pun sedih kecewa saat mendengar ucapan minato, yang tahu aku sedang sedih hanya kyuubi (baca:kurama).

"AKU TAU PERASAAN MU KHUSINA" ucap rubah itu dengan halus.

"tapi hiks hiks kurama-san aku tak sanggup jika naruto keluar desa hiks hiks kamu tau kan naruto itu lemah dia sering menjadi bulan-bulanan warga hiks hiks aku. Sangat menyesal telah mempercayai naruto pada minato" tangisan yang memilukan yang membuat kurama berfikir bagaimana caranya menolong naruto.

Setelah tangisan khusina terhenti kurama pun tersenyum tulus "khusina jangan khawatirkan anak mu aku akan menjaganya tapi aku ingin bertanya pada mu?" tanya kurama sambil tersenyum tulus pada khusina, khusina pun mengandahkan kepalanya ke arah kurama seakan bertanya. 'apa itu?'.

"aku akan pergi dari tubuh menma dan membuat segel tak terbatas pada tubuh naruto dan inilah satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan anakmu" dengan berat hati khusina menganggukan kepalanya.

"dan satu lagi aku ingin kau menerima 1/4 chakra ku dan berubah menjadi seorang kyuubi agar sang hokage yang membuang anakmu tidak curiga bahwa se-ekor bijuu terkuat tidak ada dalam tubuh jinchuurikinya apa kau mau?" ucap kurama, sedangkan khusina seakan berfikir. "maksud kurama-san nanti ada dua kyuubi?" tanya khusina dan di jawab anggukan. "baiklah aku akan menerima itu. Tapi jika kau berbuat macam-macam aku akan memburumu!" kurama pun berdigik ketakutan.

.

Khusina pov and flassbakc off

.

Minato yang mendengar itu shok

.  
.

Skip 10 menit sebelum pertandingan

Semua kursi penonton telah terpenuhi, di tengah lapangan arena ujian. Semua perserta namun hanya satu orang yang menarik perhatian yaitu naruto uchiha, bocah itu membawa sebuah pedang yang terbungkus perban putih di punggunnya. Sangwasit pun mengumumkan pertarungan

1 uchiha naruto vs neji

2 shikamaru vs temari

3 shino vs kankure

4 namikaze menma vs gaara

.

.  
Pertarungan pertama di mulai.

.  
"Semua perserta di silahkan keruang tunggu" ucap sang wasit

**Naruto vs neji**

.  
"baiklah pertandingan pertama 'hyuuga neji melawan uch-" omongan sangwasit terhenti saat melihat tangan minato memberi kode stop. Sedangkan di sisi penonton sudah dapat menebaknya. 'neji vs sasuke' namun itu adalah kesalahan fatal. Di tempat wasit sedikit bingung dan shunshin ke sang hokage ke 4. "ada apa hokage-sama" tanya sang wasit.

"nama anak itu bukan uchiha naruto melainkan namikaze uzumaki naruto. Anak pertama saya yang meninggal kan desa beberapa tahun yang lalu" ucap minato. Dan sang wasit kembali ke tempatnya dan mengumumkan pertandingan.

.  
"baiklah babak pertama kita awali dengan uzumaki naruto melawan neji hyuuga" ucap sang wasit yang semua semua orang bingung protes dari neji.

"apa-apaan lawan ku adalah di~" kata-kata neji terhenti saat menunjuk naruto yang berjalan ke tengah lapangan, neji pun turun dari bangku peserta dan berlari ke tengah lapangan.

.  
"apa maksud dari ini semua, apa kalian sengaja membuat chakraku menipis lalu kau suruh aku bertarung dengan dia," di sisi lain naruto hanya diam.

"bukan maksud ku tapi... Yah sudah" ucapnya sambil memberi jeda. "neji hyuuga melawan naruto uchiha namikaze uzumak~" "senju, jangan lupakan itu, uchiha namikaze uzumaki senju" potong naruto datar sedangkan hanya satu pertanyaan di pikiran sang wasit 'senju? Bukankah itu clan hokage pertama?' "uzumaki senju" lanjut sang wasit. Dan itu berhasil membuat semua orang shok termaksud minato dan satu lagi di pikiran minato. 'senju apa maksud mu naruto?' di sebelah minato sang kazekage juga nampak kebingungan.

Di bangku peserta menma juga shok dia tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya seorang senju.

.

**Kembali ke arena**

.  
"baiklah kita mulai" ucap sangwasit.

.  
Dengan cepat naruto mengunus pedang ia gunakan saat melawan sasuke.

.  
"kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku walau pun semua marga clan ada pada namamu karna itu takdir seperti wanita yang melawanku di tahap ke-3" ucap neji dengan seringaiannya yang nampak jelas.

.  
Di sisi lain naruto masih dalam posisi memegang pedangnya di kedua tangannya. "takdir yah?. Kau bicara apa. Di dunia ninja takdir dapat di ubah tergantuk orangnya? Dan kamu tau akulah yang akan merubah takdir dunia" ucap naruto dengan datar.

.  
.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

SEMOGA INI TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN


	8. Chapter 8

**The shinobi art**

.  
DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto

.  
Warning: geje, typo(s),godlike,dkk

Pair : belum di tentukan nanti nyusul.

.

.  
Maaf bukan maksud araia tidak mau menanggapi riview tapi... Haaa ya sudah araia akan balas review kalian

.  
Gembel elit : pertanyaan anda akan terjawab

.  
Samsulae29 : ini udah next

.  
Uzumaki 21 : menma menjadi  
drak dan pair naruhina itu akan terungkap seiring cerita dan # ini sudah di balas senpai

.  
.925 : yap ini akan lanjut

.  
Madara rikudou sennin : ini sudah lanjut dan terimakasih atas semangatnya.

.  
Yogi.35912 : ini udah lanjut abang

.  
Yuichi : yap ini sudah lanjutkok dan soal menma jadi drak itu akan terungkap seiring jalan cerita

.  
Sakuranatsu90:hmm masalah wordnya ya? Nanti araia perbaiki

.  
39566: nama pedangnya tidak menarik yah? Huff maaf cuma itu yang ada di otak araia.

.  
: ini sudah lanjut

.  
.1 : terima kasih reviewnya dan 'neji pake sharingan...?' jawabannya gabisa

.  
Mitsuka sakurai : wordnya lagi yha? Hmm akan araia usahakan

.  
Gues : jawabannya bisa naruto bisa menggunakan rinengan tapi hanya di gunakan saat genting saja

.  
Soputan : ini udah next

.  
Arif303y : alasan menma ga mau naruto pulang? Karna ia tak mau membagi pada orang lemah seperti naruto.

.

Yah itu jawaban review untuk chap 7.

.  
Di sisi lain naruto masih dalam posisi memegang pedangnya di kedua tangannya."takdir yah?. Kau bicara apa. Di dunia ninja takdir dapat di ubah tergantuk orangnya? Dan kamu tau akulah yang akan merubah takdir dunia" ucap naruto dengan datar.

.

.  
Chapter 8

.

."jangan asal ngomong! Bahkan kau tak tau siapa lawan mu" ucap neji dengan sombongnya.

"haaaa... Jadi siapa lawanku? Pria model sampo?" ucap naruto mengejek neji.

"sudah di tentukan kau akan kalah kehabisan chakra" ucap neji sambil mengaktifkan byakugannya.

.  
Di sisi lain naruto hanya tersenyum. 'ternyata ninja konoha mental mereka lemah. Hanya sekali ejek udah mengeluarkan emosinya. Huuff merepotkan' batin naruto sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada pedangnya.

Di sisi lain neji mengambil 10 shuriken dan melemparkannya ke arah naruto. Dengan mudah naruto menanggkis ke sepuluh shuriken namun neji udah berada di depan naruto dan menyerang dengan serangan khas taijutsu hyuuga, serangan beruntun neji berhasil mengenai naruto hingga darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dan telempar kasar kebelakang

.  
'sepertinya dia berniat menghentikan aliran chakraku' batin naruto sambil bangkit dan mengalirkan chakra petir pada pedangnya lalu naruto melempar pedang itu ke udara dan menancap di tanah.

Beda halnya dengan neji. neji kebingungan melihat tingkah naruto. Sedangkan naruto melempar kunai dan shuriken ke arah neji dan "KAITEN" ucap neji sambil berputar sehingga terbentuk bola yang melindungi neji dari shuriken dan kunai.

.  
Setelah putaran neji berhenti naruto menyerang neji dengan taijutsu tingkat menengah. Namun itu menguntungkan neji karna neji pintar dalam serang jarak dekat.

Naruto yang menyadari kesalahannya melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak.

Di sisi lain neji tersenyum tipis, "kau menjaga jarak namun apa kau yakin?" ucap sombongnya sambil merubah posisi kuda-kudanya dan seketika dari sudut pandang neji gambar yin dan yang terbentuk di bawah kakinya, di sisilain naruto belum sadar bahaya menantinya.

Dengan cepat neji berda di depan dan menyerang naruto secara kasar. '2 serangan, 4 serangan, 8 serangan, 16 serangan, 32 serangan,' batin neji sambil menghitung serangannya dan "64 pukulan suci!" serangan neji terakhir mendorong naruto terjatuh kasar dan ambruk.

.

.

Semua penonton menghina naruto karna mereka sudah tau bahwa naruto adalah anak yang meninggalkan desa dan anak hokage mereka. Di sisi lain seorang gadis hyuuga sedang memandang naruto dengan pandangan khawatir "naru...to kun" guman gadis hyuuga itu a.k.a hinata

Di arena neji berdiri dengan tegak sambil bersenyum melihat naruto tersungkur di tanah namun senyuman itu terganti dengan tatapan sebal saat naruto mulai bangkit dan mengusap kasar darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

.  
"sebaiknya kau menyerah bahkan kau sudah tidak punya chakra" ucap neji dingin.

.  
Sedangkan naruto yang tengah susah untuk berdiri tegak hanya tersenyum tipis.

.  
"**HY GAKI GUNAKAN CHAKRA KU UNTUK MENGALAHKAN HYUUGA SOMBONG ITU**" ucap suara dari alam bawah sadar naruto.

'tidak kurama-san aku tak akan merepotkan kalian' ucap naruto pada dua monster dalam tubuhnya dengan cara telepati.

"**JANGAN KERAS KEPALA KAU BOCAH BAHKAN KAU TIDAK BISA MENGALIRKAN CHAKRA KARNA SALURAN CHAKRAMU SUDAH DITUTUP**" kali ini isobu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya

.  
'kalian tau? Aku sangat senang bisa berteman dengan kalian, memang kalian adalah patnerku dan aku bisa memakai kekuatan kalian namun aku bukan orang yang suka pamer. Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan kalian jika dalam hal genting saja' telepati naruto.

.  
"**APA KAU BODOH KAU SUDAH TIDAK MEMILIKI CHAKRA DA~**" 'tidak memiliki chakra bukan berati aku akan kalah' potong naruto 'percayalah kurama-san isobu-san aku akan menang walau tampa chakra'. Lanjut naruto sambil tersenyum

.  
Mendengar ucapan naruto kyuubi dan sanbi terdiam.

.

Di arena

Di sisi lain neji mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat senyuman di bibir naruto. "sudah kukatakan kau takan bisa menang tampa chakra haah!". Ucap neji pada naruto

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. "kau tau neji? Kau sudah terjerumus dalam kebencian dan kau salahkan semua itu pada takdir..." naruto memberi jeda. "dan takdir juga yang membuat seperti ini. Takdir yang memisahkan kamu dengan ayahmu. Hingga kau membenci keturunan keluarga utama dan itu nampak jelas saat kau melawan gadis indigo itu" lanjut ucapan naruto.

Di sisi lain amarah neji bagaikan bensin dan kata-kata naruto bagaikan pemicu kebakaran dan buar amarah neji tak dapat di bendung lagi, langsung saja neji menyerang naruto.

Di sisi lain naruto tidak dapat menghindar dari serangan neji yang mengarah perutnya. hingga naruto terpental ke dinding arena dan menghasilkan debu.

sedangkan tersenyum puas namun senyuman itu terganti dengan wajah keheranan pasalnya saat debu menipis sebuah cahaya biru dari dalam debu tersebut dan menampakan naruto sedang berdiri tegak dengan memegang pedang berwarna biru gelap di sudut tajamnya dan sebuah perban yang tadi membungkus pedang tersebut sekarang melingkar di perut naruto dan membentuk sebuah sabuk.

.  
Semua penonton bahkan hokage bingung di tambah dengan pedang aneh yang berada di tangan naruto.

.  
'pedang apa itu? Kurasa aku tak pernah melihat pedang itu sebelumnya' batin seorang jounin dengan maskernya yang masih setia dengan buku 'biadap' di tangan kanannya.

.

Di arena neji tambah heran pasalnya dalam pengelihatan byakugannya, dalam tubuh naruto aliran chakranya telah kembali terbuka bukan hanya itu chakranya semakin kuat dari pada sebelumnya 'sial dari mana dia mendapatkan chakra seperti itu' ucap neji sambil berlari kearah naruto dan

.  
**JDERR**

.  
Sebuah ledakan petir terjadi di depan neji untung dengan reflek bagus neji berhenti.

Tampa mereka sadari hujan turun di susul dengan kilat dan guntur dan

.  
**JDERR**

.  
Kali ini petir itu menuju neji dengan reflek bagus neji bisa menghindarinnya.

**Jder jder jder jder jder jder**

.  
Seperti di duga petir itu mengincar neji, di sisi lain naruto hanya memandang pada pedang yang di lempar naruto dan menancap di tanah. 'hentikan lihgt sword!' batin naruto pada sebuah pedang yang tertancap di tengah arena. Seketika langit kembali cerah dan petir yang menyerang neji berhenti. beda dengan naruto sekarang di terlihat kelelahan.

"**KENAPA KAU MENOLAK PEMBERIAN CHAKRA DARI PEDANG MU ITU?**" ucap kurama dengan nada marah.

'sudah kubilang kurama-san aku akan menggunakan kekuatan patnerku saat genting' batin naruto sambil berdiri tegak ke arah neji.

Di sisi lain neji melihat naruto telah kehabisan chakra dengan cepat neji berlari ke arah naruto dengan satu niat 'aku harus mengakhiri ini!' "jyuuken!" mengarahkan satu pukulan mematikan dari neji dan

BUAK

.  
Serangan neji kembali telak mengenai perut naruto dan naruto pun telempar hingga tembok dan menghasilkan debu namun sesaat kemudian debu yang mengalangi pemandangan hilang dan menampakan naruto yang masih bisa berdiri dari seranganan 'jyuuken'nya neji dan semua orang yang menyaksikan pertandingan naruto melawan neji hanya bisa berdecak kagum

Di sisi lain neji hanya merungut sebal dan neji pun berlari ke arah naruto.

Di sisi lain naruto menutup matanya tapi bukan artian menyerah. 'cih aku terpaksa merubah blue sword menjadi dengerous sword' batin naruto pada pedang namun seketika pedang naruto di selimuti cahaya merah dan menampakan perubahan pedang naruto. Yang tadi berwarna biru sekarang berwarna merah darah dan merah lahar pada sisi tajamnya.

Neji yang melihat perubahan pedang naruto menelan ludah bukan neji saja semua orang yang menyaksikannya

Sedangkan perlahan naruto membukanya dan melihat pedang merah darah di tangannya 'sial! pedang ini penuh dengan kebencian jika aku sampai terpengaruh? Habislah konoha.' batin dengan nada khwatir.

Sedangkan neji tidak bisa bergerak melihat benda di depannya begitu terasa sekali 'killing intensnya' bukan neji tapi semuanya

"cyrcle wind" ucap Naruto sambil menebas angin dan menghasilkan pusaran angin yang tingginya dua meter mengarah neji.

Neji yang sudah sadar dari rasa ketakutannya saat melihat pedang naruto bisa menghindarinya dan serangan naruto mengenai tembok dan menghasilkan puluhan tebasan.

Namun di sisi lain naruto memusatkan kekuatannya di ujung pedang dan menebas udara satu kali.

Di sisi lain neji tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan hingga membuat pertahannan mutlak

"**A LIGHT BLOW**"  
"**KAITEN**"

.  
Seketika sebuah cahaya merah mengarah neji namun di tahan dengan jutsu neji dan menghasilkan ledakan yang luar biasa.

.  
Debu itu menutup semua sudut penonton bahkan minato penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam debu tersebut. Hingga akhirnya debu itu menipis menampakan neji terkapar tak berdaya. Sedangkan naruto sekarang hanya mengirup udara pemenang namun dia teringat dua hal pedang petirnya yang selama ini di sembunyikannya dan evolusi blue sword.

.  
Dengan cepat naruto berjalan ke arah light swordnya dan menyarungkannya di pinggang. sedangkan pedang merahnya 'dengerous sword' di taruh di punggungnya dan secara otomatis perban yang melilit perut naruto sekarang membalut pedangnya.

.  
Naruto kembali melihat neji yang sedang susah berjalan. Namun dengan perlahan naruto membantunya

.  
"kenapa kau menolong ku?" tanya neji pada naruto.

.  
"aku tau rasanya saat kebencian mengendalikan diri kita" ucap naruto.

.

"pemenangnya uzumaki uchiha senju namikaze naruto dan pertandingan selanjutnya 'shino melawan kankuro' Dan wasit pun mengumumkan pemenangnya dan perserta selanjutnya.

Namun kankuro menyerah sebelum bertanding

.

.  
Tbc

.

.

.

.

(**A/N : untuk word di perpanjang? Butuh waktu mungkin dua atau tiga hari sekali updatennya? Kalian tidak keberan menunggu dua atau tiga hari untuk updatenya)**


	9. Chapter 9

altadinata Namikaze uzumaki ilham Namikaze miato darktoni agisummimuraYuriko Rin yuichi Guest rifal-chanissei-shanBlue-senpai SoputanMadara Rikudou SenninDragon warior penggemar Dark NamikazeUzumaki .39566Uzumaki 21 Yogi.35912

* * *

**The shinobi art**

**.**  
**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**.**  
**Warning: geje, typo(s),godlike,dkk**

**Pair : belum di tentukan nanti nyusul**

**.**

**.**  
**SEBELUMNYA DI**

**.**  
**SHINOBI ART**

**"pemenangnya uzumaki uchiha senju namikaze naruto dan pertandingan selanjutnya 'shino melawan kankuro' Dan wasit pun mengumumkan pemenangnya dan perserta selanjutnya**

**.**  
**Namun kankuro menyerah sebelum bertanding**

**.**

**.**  
**Chaper 9**

**.**

**(A/N maaf jika ini akan ribet)**

**.**  
Naruto masuk ruang perawatan sambil membopong neji dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang satunya.

'haahhh... Jutsunya mengerikan aku harus berhati-hati jika memiliki lawan seorang hyuuga..." batin naruto

"KAU JUGA BODOH KENAPA KAU TERKENA PUKULANNYA YANG DAPAT MENUTUP CHAKRAMU" ucap kurama.

'hn... Kau benar tapi untung di saat terakhir saluran chakraku terbuka kembali walau hanya di daerah tangan namun itu sudah mampu mengalahkan dia dan harus ku puji di memiliki kebencian yang sangat besar pada keluarga utamanya' batin naruto dan yang pasti didengar oleh kedua bijuu di dalam tubuhnya.

"HMM KAU BENAR GAKI DAN OH IYA SOAL PEDANG KATANA MU KENAPA BISA MENGELUARKAN ELEMEN PETIR BUKAN KAH KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI ELEMEN PETIR?" ucap bijuu kali ini isobu.

'ah aku lupa memberi tahu mu isobu... Haaa jadi begini'

.

FLASSBACK 9 BULAN SEBELUM MADARA MENINGGAL.

Terlihat seorang bocah bersurai kuning sedang latihan dengan seorang pak tua berambut putih kulitnya yang keriput yah mereka madara uchiha dan naruto uchiha.

.  
"Fire release : the birds of fire" sekitika tubuh naruto di selimuti api dan naruto mengepakan tangannya kedepan seketika seekor burung api berukuran sangat besar tercipta dari api yang membungkus naruto dan melewati hutan dan.

.  
DUAAAAARR

Suara ledakan terjadi saat burung api tersebut menabrak gunung yang berada di sebelah hutan itu dan menghasilkan sebuah jejak api yang panjang dan kawah pada gunung tersebut.

.  
PROK PROK PROK

.  
suara tepukan tangan menyadarkan kekaguman naruto pada jutsu yang dia buat sendiri.

.  
"selamat naruto kau berhasil membuat jutsu yang sangat hebat dan juga bisa menguasai ke element angin, api, air dan tanah yah walau pun air dan tanah tidak terlalu kuat namun dapat berguna dan soal elemen petir kau dapat menguasainya walau tampa elemen dasarnya" ucap madara pada naruto.

"bagaimana caranya oji-sama?" ucap naruto penuh harap.

.  
"caranya kau dapatkan sebuah pedang legendaris 'elemental sword' pedang itu adalah warisan dari clan uzumaki yang tersimpan di dalam desa uzu yang telah hancur jika kau mendapatkan pedang itu kau dapat menguasai ke lima dasar elemen chakra" ucap madara sambil meninggalkan naruto.

.

.  
FLASSBACK END

'dan menurut gulungan perpustakaan desa uzu yang hancur. pedang ini adalah warisan dari pemimpin desa uzu. Pedang telah dia berikan fuin untuk menguasai 5 elemen. Dan konon pedang ini adalah gabungan 5 pedang legenda aku tak tau namanya namun pedang ini seperti memiliki jiwa tersendiri' batin naruto dan yang di dengar oleh kedua bijuu di dalam tubuhnya.

.  
KREEK

.  
suara pintu ruangan yang dibuka menampakan dua orang yang berasal dari clan hyuuga yaitu hinata dan seorang pak tua yang memiliki rambut berwarna kecoklatan yang di kenal dengan nama hyuuga hiashi a.k.a ayah hinata dan paman dari neji.

Hinata yang melihat naruto sedang duduk sambil menutup matanya tersenyum tipis. 'syukurlah naruto tidak terluka' batin hinata dan melihat ranjang sebelah naruto ada neji yang sedang terbaring lemah di tubuhnya penuh dengan debu.

.  
Di sisi lain hiashi sudah mengaktifkan byakugannya dan melihat aliran chakara naruto semua telah terbuka. 'siapa dia dia bisa membuka aliran chakra yang tertutup hanya beberapa menit saja?' batin hiashi kagum.

.  
Di sisi lain naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan menampakan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sangat cantik di matanya dengan seorang pria paruh baya di sampingnya "na..naruto-kun ti..dak apa-apa? apa ada yang terluka?" ucap hinata penuh dengan gugup sedangkan ayahnya hanya menaikan alisnya heran 'kapan anak ini sangat perhatian dengan bocah itu?' batin hiashi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"aku tidak apa hinata-chan" ucap naruto dengan senyuman hangat di sisi lain hinata yang melihat senyuman naruto yang mampu membuat hinata terbang (autor:alay juga yah hinata #crasss di tebas naruto) hanya mampu melihat lantai.

.  
Sedang kan hiashi hanya memijit keningnya. 'sepertinya anakku jatuh cinta? Oh no' batin hiashi tidak percaya dan OOC

"kalian berdua bisa keluar sebentar saya ingin berbicara 4 mata bersama neji" ucap hiashi datar

"he eh?" Hinata yang masih diam di kagetkan oleh naruto yang langsung menarik tangannya.

.  
"ayo kita keluar hinata-chan aku juga ingin bicara pada mu" ucap naruto dengan senyuman di bibirnya yang mampu membuat hinata tak berkutik.

.

.Hiashi pun berbicara dengan neji sama di canon sedangkan hinata di tarik tangannya oleh naruto hanta bisa pasrah namun dalam hatinya di sangat senang

.  
Hingga mereka berhenti di balkon penonton yang menyaksikan temari vs shikamaru namun hanya diam yang mereka rasakan

'hening'

Hingga akhirnya "nggh... Tadi.. Mau ngomong apa na..ruto-kun?" ucap hinata gugup saat memulai pembicaraan.

.  
"hn apa kau tau aku berasal dari desa kiri?" ucap naruto datar, padahal dalam hatinya ia meruki dirinya.

.

"nggh... A..ku ta..tau kok" ucap hinata saat ini sangat gugup.

"apa kau tau tujuanku ke konoha hinata-chan?" ucap naruto yang masih setia dengan menonton pertarungan shikamaru melawan temari.

"ngh.. Aku tidak tau" jawab hinata menundukan kepala akibat malu.

"hmm... Apa kau tak aneh dengan ini? Maksudku seorang shinobi keluar dari desa dan kembali kedesa kelahirannya dari desa lain?" tanya naruto dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"ma...maksud na...naruto apa?" tanya hinata dengan nada gugup.

"tidak, tidak jadi" ucap naruto.

.

.'haahh! Apa yang kulakukan hampir saja aku beri tau tujuan ku untuk menghentikan penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh salah satu legenda sanin' batin naruto.

"Um... Hinata-chan lebih baik kamu kembali ketempat neji saja dulu aku mau keluar sembentar." ucap naruto meninggalkan tempat dan menuju tempat penonton khusus peserta.

.

.

(skip pertarungan shika vs tema di menangkan tema karna shika menyerah karna 'merepotkan')

.

.  
"pertandingan terakhir hari ini. namikaze menma melawan garra!" ucap sang wasit memanggil peserta selanjutnya.

Menma pun turun dari tempatnya dan ke tengah arena. sedangkan si rambut merah dengan tato huruf kanji 'ai' di atas matanya yang kita tau namanya adalah garra berjalan santai ke tengah arena.

"siap?" ucap sang wasit dan di anggukan oleh menma sedangkan garra hanya dengan tatapan datar.

"hajime!" ucap wasit (kalau ga salah namanya genma?) sambil menjauh dari kedua genin tersebut

Menma pun berlari ke arah garra dan menyerang dengan taijutsu namun serangan taijutsu menma selalu di tangkis dengan pasir yang melindungi garra hingga akhirnya kaki menma yang mencoba menendang garra di genggam oleh tangan pasir garra. hingga kaki menma terkunci.

Garra yang melihat pasirnya mengunci pergerakan kaki menma. Menma pun di lempar oleh garra ke arah dinding dan BUAK BUAK BUAK.

Menma pun menghantam dinding dan terjatuh ke tanah sedangkan garra tersenyum puas namun itu hanya sementara karena menma berdiri lagi.

Seketika menma melepas sesuatu seperti kertas segel dan.

.  
Whuss

.  
Menma sudah ada di belakang garra dan berhasil menendang gentong yang berada di pundak garra hingga garra teseret beberapa meter.

'sepertinya itu adalah kertas segel gravitasi? Menarik.' batin naruto yang menonton pertarungan di kursi khusus peserta.

Di podium tempat hokage dan kazekage sedang menonton pertarungan anak mereka

"kelihatannya anakmu kuat hokage-sama?" ucap seorang dengan topi sama seperti milik hokage namun warna topinya berwarna biru.

"tentu seorang anak kage harus kuat bukan begitu kazekage-sama?" ucap sang hokage a.k.a minato.

"hn" ucap sang kazekage hanya menggunakan DUA HURUF (sama kaya tame)

Di tempat peserta yang sedang menyaksikan menma vs garra naruto sedang memperhatikan sang kazekage dengan serius. 'hmm chakra ini tidak salah lagi di bukan kage dari suna bahkan level chakra hanya high sanin. Apakah dia orichimaru? Sepertinya penyerangan akan di mulai' batin naruto lalu dia memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Kembali ke arena.

.  
Garra yang di tendang menma masih berdiri tegak, di sisi lain menma berlari ke arah garra tapi di hadang oleh dinding pasir dan dari dinding itu keluar tombak runcing ke arah menma namun sedetik kemudian menma menghilang dan telah berada di tunduk di bawah garra.

Dengan cepat menma memukul perut garra hingga terpental ke belakang dengan cepat menma belari kearah garra dan

.  
Buk bak bak bak buk

.  
Menma menanamkan pukulannya di perut garra hingga garra terseret jauh namun menma tidak mau menghentikan penyerangannya terhadap garra menma pun berlari lagi ke arah garra dan meninjunya namun serangannya terhenti karna tembok pasir yang sangat kokoh dan dari dinding itu tombak menyerang menma dan mengakibatkan menma tergores dan berdarah di beberapa titik di tubuhnya.

Menma pun melompat kebelakang namun di sisi lain garra membuat dinding pasir tersebut membungkusnya dan membentuk bola pasir.

'cih dia menggunakan pasirnya untuk membuat jutsu pertahanan mutlak tapi jutsu itu bukan akan kukalahkan dengan rasengan ayah.' batin menma dan membuat satu bunsin utuk membantu dia membuat sebuah bola spiral biru.

.

.Dengan itu menma berlari ke arah garra dan menghantamkan jutsu bola spiral biru di tangannya itu ke arah dinding garra sembunyi.

Bola itu (baca: rasengan) perlahan mengkikis pertahanan garra hingga BUAR

.  
sebuah ledakan terjadi dh belakang pertahanan garra.

Terlihat garra telempar jauh ke belakang dan terhempas ke dinding dan memuntahkan.

Di tempat naruto.

Perlahan naruto bangun dari alam sadarnya dan menampakan senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

Namun pandanganya terahlihkan oleh ledakan kecil di langit. 'mungkin itu adalah tandanya. Aku harus cepat.' batin naruto sambil membuat 2 bunsin. Dimana bunsin itu memiliki sepasang mata berbeda yang satu dengan pola pupil vertikal dan yang satu lagi bulat kecil dengan warna mata merah yah kedua bunsin tersebut telah di rasuki dua bijuu kurama dan isobu

Di sisi lain kankuro dan temari melompat masuk kedalam arena bersama jounin pengawas dari suna membawa lari garra dan di kejar oleh menma. Tapi menma di tahan oleh jounin suna. Dengan cepat jounin suna itu melempar kunai ke arah menma dan trank kunai itu di tangkis oleg genma. "cepat kau kejar genin suna itu" ucap genma dan menma pun mengejar garra yang di bawa oleh kankuro dan temari.

. Sedangkan seorang bertopeng di tempat penonton mengaktifkan genjutsu.

Melihat kondisi naruto merubah rencananya jauh-jauh hari. "perubahan rencana isobu-san kau bantu evakuasi penonton dan kau kurama-san bantu hokage".

Isobu pun menghilang sedangkan kurama hanya mengendus malas. "haaah jadi aku harus membantu minato si kuning tai itu?" ucap kurama malas. Sedangkan di kening naruto berdenyut tak karuan. "woi rubah aku juga kuning" mendengar ucapan naruto kyuubi atau kurama menghilang dengan shunshin.

'cih kalau begitu aku harus mengejar jinchuriki ekor satu." batin naruto dan mengejar menma dan garra.

Di tempat hokage.

"haaa konoha di serang lagi... Hei kazekage apa harus ku panggil orochimaru sensei?" kata minata sambil menaikan alis mata dan menghilang dengan shunshin.

TAP TAP TAP.

Tiga orang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang dewasa dengan satu bocah berambut kuning dengan mata merah ber pupil vertikal a.k.a naruto yang di rasuki kurama.

"heee ada seorang bocah? Tapi tak palah. Pasukan lindung bunyi!" seketika tempat naruto, orochimaru dan minato di kelilingi oleh dinding hitam trasparan yang akan membakar siapa saja yang menyentuhnya.

Di tempat lain bunsin naruto yang di rasuki isobu sampai di tempat pertarungan kakasi dan gui. "ngapain kau kemari naruto" ucap kakasi sambil menahan serangan musuh.

"HAAA SAYA CUMA MAU BANTU!" ucap isobu sambil merapal jutsu "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

.  
Boff boff

.  
Suara asap muncul dan menampakan dua ekor kura-kura seukuran manusia dewasa yang mirip ekor 3. Kedua jounin konoha itu pun membelalakan matanya sedangkan dua kura-kura itu dengan cepat menyerang ninja suna dan oto.

"BAIKLAH SAYA TINGGAL DULU." ucap naruto yang di rasuki isobu. Ia pun shunshin ke luar dinding di mana ular besar berkepala dua sedang menghancurkan bangunan desa.

Di tempat naruto asli.

.  
Ia masih mengejar garra dengan cara melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, namun dia terhenti saat dia di hadang oleh sepuluh shinobi dari oto. "cih pengganggu" ucap naruto datar.

"jangan sombong kau bocah ingusan! Serang dia!" ucap seorang shinobi dari oto itu yang di pekirakan bahwa seorang kapten.

.  
"fire release:fire ball"

"wind release:bullet wind"

"fire lelease:shot of fire dragon"

"Wind release:tornado"

.  
Semua ninja oto menyerang naruto dengan jurus bermacam rank. Namun itu bukan apa-apa naruto.

Dengan cepat membuat handseal.

.  
"water release:whirlpool" seketikika naruto menciptakan jutsu air dari ketidakadaan dan blarr asap kabut tebal, naruto yang melihat kabut itu menarik pedang yang ada di pinggangnya (baca: pedang itu namanya elemental sword di panggil naruto menjadi katana) dan shunshin ke dalam kabut dan menyerang ke sepuluh ninja oto dan melanjutkan pengejaran garra. Di tempat ke sepuluh shinobi itu tampak kabut semakin tipis namun di dalam kabut itu terlihat ke sepuluh shinobi itu memiliki luka tebas di punggung.

..

(A/N mulai dari sini ceritanya sepertinya akan semakin rumit jadi akan banyak penjelesan)

Di tempat kurama, minato vs orochimaru.

"sedang apa kau di sini naruto, ini tempat berbahaya" ucap minato.

"GRRRR JANGAN MEREMEHKAN KU YONDAIME!" ucap bunsin naruto yang di rasuki oleh kurama.

'suara itu?'batin minato "apa ka~" "ya ini aku kyuubi. Lebih baik kita fokus dengan musuh di depan kita." kurama memotong perkataan minato dengan suara yang tidak seberat tadi. Dan minato pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Di sisi lain orochimaru merapal handseal yang rumit. "kuchiyose no jutsu" orchi pun menghentakan tangannya ke bawah. Dan seketika muncul lubang hitam dan dari lubang itu keluar peti mati bertulisan kanji '1,2, dan 3'.

"apa itu?" ucap minato heran.

.  
"itu.. Itu jurus telarang milik hokage ke dua 'EDO TENSEI!" Kata kurama tak percaya.

.  
Di sisi lain ketiga peti itu terbuka dan menampakan tiga orang yang di kenal minato dan kurama "ke 3 hokage!" ucap minato dan kurama bersama-sama.

"fufufufu mereka adalah malaikat maut kalian.." ucap orochimaru dengan senyuman evilnya sambil menancapkan kunai yang telah di berikan kertas segel pada kepala mereka (baca: edo tensei). Perlahan mata ke 3 hokage atau yang kita kenal dengan nama. Shondai hokage 'hashirama senju' nindaime hokage 'tobirama senju' dan sandaime hokage 'hiruzen sarutobi'. telah sadar

.

Di tempat menma

Menma berhasil mengejar garra dan yang lain. Dan memisahkan mereka dengan bantuan shino kankuro melawan shino dan temari melawan sasuke sedangkan menma masih mengejar garra.

Di tempat shino vs kankuro.

"heee kau mau menahan aku? Jangan bercanda." dengan cepat kankuro mengarahkan bonekanya menerjang shino.

dengan cepat lengan boneka itu berubah menjadi sebiah pedang.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

..

keterangan : katana naruto atau pedang 'kecil'nya adalah pedang legenda yang bernama 'elemental sword'

.

.

.

.

maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya sekali lagi maaf


	10. Chapter 10

**The shinobi art**  
** .**  
** . **  
** . **  
** DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto **  
** . **  
** . **  
** Warning: geje, typo(s),godlike,dkk **  
** . **  
** . **  
** . **  
** Pair : belum di tentukan nanti nyusul**  
** . **  
** . **  
** . **  
** . **  
** . **  
** . **  
** . **  
** .**  
** SEBELUMNYA DI**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** "heee kau mau menahan aku? Jangan bercanda." dengan cepat kankuro mengarahkan bonekanya menerjang shino.**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Chapter 10**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**

Merasa bahaya mendekat shino menghindar dari serangan boneka kankuro hingga akhirnya shino terpojok dan.

.  
Jrass jrass jrass

.

(tempat kurama dan minato)

.  
"Cih kalau hokage pertama dan kedua aku masih mengerti tapi? Hokage ke tiga..?" ucap minato benar benar bingung.

"fufufufu aku tau tentang rahasia shikigami..." ucap orochimaru dengan senyuman yang membuat minato merinding plus kyuubi.

"grrrr sialan ini tugas yang susah!" ucap kurama dengan nada emosi. Dengan cepat kurama mengepakan tangannya dan mengeluarkan bola angin yang besar namun serangannya di tahan oleh dinding kayu yang di buat hokage pertama. "fufufufu kau kira serangan lemah begitu" ucap orochimaru.

"bagaimana caranya bukannya sang hokage ke 3 telah di segel di dalam perut shikigami. Saat menyegel kyuubi dalam tubuh menma?" tanya minata pada orochimaru.

"itu benar bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan ku?" tanya si hokage ke 3.

"Khukhukhu dengan cara merobek perut shikigami khukhukhu" ucap orochimaru dengan senyuman evilnya

"minato bagaimana kabarmu dan bukannya dia naruto anak dari khusina yang tidak memiliki chakra?" ucap sandaime sedangkan kedua hokage hanya diam tak mengerti.

"ya dia nar~" "saat ini hanya bunsin dan aku adalah kyuubi" potong kurama sambil mengeluarkan 3 ekor rubah di belakangnya. Di sisi lain ketiga hokage membelalakan matanya saat ekor 3 rubah melambai dengan indahnya.

"bu..bukanya aku menyegel kyuubi di dalam tubuh menma?" ucap sandaime.

"soal itu aku tidak tau tapi di tubuh menma juga ada kyuubi? Namun itu hanya chakranya" ucap minato bingung.

"jangan bercanda tidak mungkin kyuubi bisa keluar dari segel yang aku buat kecuali?" ucap sandaime tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"haaa sepertinya konoha di serang oleh manusia ular di belakang ku. Namun kita tak bisa berbuat banyak kami telah di kendalikan" ucap si hokage pertama

"sudah cukup reuninya" ucap orochi sambil mengambil alih kesadaran ke tiga hokage.

"yondaime kau urus si manusia ular dan manusia kera (baca:sandaime). Sisanya aku punya rencana" ucap kurama dengan strateginya. 'tidak ada jalan lagi selain menyegelnya namun aku tak tau teknik penyegelan kecuali segel tak terbatas namun mereka akan tersegel dalam tubuh ku' DEG.

.  
'tidak ada cara lain' batin kurama dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

.

.  
(di tempat kakasi dan gui)

Tampak kakasi sekarang sedang bermain gunting batu kertas dengan wajah murung. (?) jika kalian bertanya kenapa alasannya mudah. Semua musuh yang berada di balkon penonton telah di kerjakan oleh hewan khuciyose milik isobu tampa sisa.

.  
(di tempat isobu)

Terlihat bunsin naruto yang tengah di rasuki oleh isobu tengah lompat dari satu atak ke atap satunya.

.  
"grrrr aku harus cepat!" ucap isobu sambil mempercepat lompatannya.

(di tempat sasuke vs temari)

"dasar lemah kalah karena terkena genjutsu? Haaaa" ucap sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya mengejar menma dan garra tak jauh di belakang sasuke naruto melompat di atas pohon guna mengejar menma dan garra.

.  
."Aku harus cepat bagaimana pun berbahaya jika si ekor satu lepas kendali" ucap naruto pada diri sendiri.

.

.  
(tempat garra)

.  
TAP

Garra berheti di sebuah dahan pohon begitu pula menma sudah berhenti di belakang garra "sudah jauh waktunya berpesta" ucap garra dengan seringaiannya yang bisa di bilang sadis.

Tap tap

.  
Dua orang berbeda gender berhenti di belakang menma yang satu berambut buntut ayam dan yang satu perempuan berambut warna soft pink. "hahahaha ternyata kau membawa tikus" ucap garra meremehkan sedangkan menma hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya kesal 'grrr kenapa harus ada tame dan sakura sih?' batin menma kesal.

.

.  
(di tempat naruto)

Whuss tap

Naruto berhenti di tanah dan melihat seorang gadis suna terlihat dari lambang desa yang bertengger di lehernya sedang pingsan dengan kipas besi yang selalu ada di punggungnya. 'sepertinya dia terkena genjutsu' batin naruto sambil merapal jutsu.

"genjutsu:kai" seketika gadis bersurai kuning itu sadar dan langsung memeluk pria yang ada di sampingnya a.k.a naruto.

"eh? Lepaskan kenapa kau memeluku?" ucap naruto dengan wajah memerah pasal sesuatu yang ehem... Empuk dan err... Ketal sedang merapat di di dada bidang naruto. (ehem taukan?)

.  
"eh gomen" ucap gadis berambut kuning dengan gaya ponytail a.k.a temari sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"haaa sudahlah kamu tunggu sini biar aku kejar teman timmu garra dan genin dari konoha." ucap naruto sambil menyenderkan tubuh temari di batang pohon.

"tolong jangan lukain garra" pinta temari dengan nada memohon naruto pun hanya bisa menghela nafas saja sambil mengusap rambut pirang temari dengan senyuman yang membuat temari blusing. Dan meninggalkan temari sendirian. Namun sebelum pergi naruto mengecup kilat bibir temari dan menghilang dengan VIA shunshin

.

(di tempat kurama vs hokage 1 dan 2)

'sepertinya kesadaran mereka telah di ambil' batin kurama sambil melempar dua shuriken tepat mengarah tepat ke kepala ke dua hokage.

Namun dengan mudah ke dua hokage tersebut menghindarinya hanya dengan memiringkan kepala saja.

"sudah ku duga" guman kurama sambil merapal segel tangan.

"fire realease : the great fire ball" setelah mengucap kan nama jutsu bola api yang ukurannya sangat besar menuju ke dua hokage tersebut.

Di sisi lain hokage pertama membuat segel rumit. "earth release: wall of earth" seketika dinding yang kokoh muncul dari atap melindungi kedua hokage tersebut.

.  
Dengan cepat hokage ke dua merapal handseal "water release: water bullets" seketika dinding yang melindungi ke dua hokage tersebut rubuh, melihatkan hokage kedua yang di depannya terdapat butiran air yang banyak dan dengan cepat butiran air itu mengarah ke tubuh bunsin naruto yang di rasuki kurama bagaikan peluru mengarah ke kurama dan.

Jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb jleb

.

.  
(di tempat shino vs kankuro)

Ke dua pria itu hanya bisa berebah akibat terkena racun dari musuhnya.

TAP TAP

Nampak dua orang paruh baya mendarat di samping ke dua genin itu.

"sepertinya murid mu terkena racun anaku" ucap seorang ninja yang penampilannya mirip shino.

"hn begitu pula anakmu terkena racun murid ku" ucap satu lagi ninja yang mengenakan rompi dari desa suna. Merekapun saling memandang dan mengangguk bersama dengan tatapan 'aku tolong 'itu' dan kau tolong 'ini''

(tempat temari)

Gadis itu masih merasa kehangatan di bibirnya "manis dan tampan" guman temari. Namun di baru sadar akan gumannannya 'baka di telah mencuri ciumanku tapi... Ahk sial jangan bilang aku suka dia!' terhak batin temari dan hanya menunduk malu.

Di tempat lain sih pemuda yang telah mencuri ciuman gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Namun senyumannya berubah saat di depannya nampak wanita bersurai indigo. 'oh shit! Apa yang kulakukan!' batin naruto teriak geje.. Dengan begitu naruto perpercepat lompatannya

.

(di tempat minato vs sandaime dan orochimaru)

"jadi sudah di kendalikan yah haaaa" minato pun menghela nafasnya dan mengambil kunai cabang tiga khusus yang sudah di beri fuin jilukan. Dengan cepat melempar kunainya keatas dan merapal segel "taju shuriken bunsin no jutsu" seketika kunai tadi mengangandakan hingka rubuan dan menghujani sandaime dan orochi.

Sandaime yang di kendalikan merapal segel "earth release: the great wall" seketika sandaime menghentakan tangannya dan muncul dinding yang melindungi orochi dan sandaime dari hujan kunai.

.  
.

Namun minato hanya menyeringai dan menghilang menyisakan kilatan kuning dan muncul di belakang orochimaru dan.

.  
Buak  
minato berhasil menendang wajah orochimaru hingga terseret menjauh begitu pun sandaime menjaga jarak dengan minato dan membuat handseal. "wind release : twin tornado" dan seketika tercipta dua tornado kembar yang mengarah ke minato

.

.  
(tempat menma, sasuke, sakura)

.

.  
Terlihat menma dan sasuke berdiri dengan susahnya sedangkan di belakan mereka sakura tidak sadarkan diri.

'haaa... Haaa... Cih chakra kyuubi belum bisa aku kuasai sepenuhnya' batin menma dengan nafas kelelahan. Dan di sebelahnya sasuke dengan baju hitam dengan lambang uchiha di punggung lalu sisi lengannya tidak jauh beda dan terlihat jelas wajah sasuke di penuhi bercak hitam akibat segel kutukan orochimaru.

"HAHAHAHA SEGINI AJA KEKUATAN DARI CHAKRA KYUUBI? LEMAH!" ucap seseorang yang mirip 'monster rakun pasir' (gaara mode ichibi).

Dengan cepat gaara mengarahkan tangan pasirnya menerjang menma dan kawan-kawan.

Syuut bruk brak "ughh"

Sasuke dan menma berhasil menghindar namun tidak dengan sakura dia terkena telak serangan gaara dan terpental ke pohon.

"sialan kau!" dengan cepat sasuke membuat aliran listrik dengan suara kicauan burung yang banyak. "chidori!" dengan cepat sasuke kearah gaara.

Jras

Sebelum sasuke sampai di depan gaara dinding tebal. Akibatnya serangan sasuke itu hanya mengenai dinding dengan gerakan cepat sasuke menarik tangannya yang tenggelam di dinding pasir gaara dan mundur ke tempat awalnya

"sial! Asir itu mengganggu!" ucap sasuke kesal sedangkan menma bergerak ke belakang untuk membantu sakura. "sakura bertahan lah cih! Sasuke kita mundur ini di luar kemampuan kita." dengan cepat menma menggendong sakura bridel style. Begitu pun sasuke juga mundur namun tidak bagi gaara dengan perlahan gaara mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk mengerakan pasirnya untuk mengejar menma dan sasuke hingga beberapa meter sebelum pasir menerjang sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

"lighting slash" sebuah teriakan kecil dan di akhiri tebasan biru membelah terjangan pasir gaara.

TAP

Seorang berhenti di depan menma yang tak lain naruto."kalian berdua cepat mundur biar aku yang menahannya." seakan mengerti sasuke dan menma mundur membawa sakura.

"ARGGH PENGGANGGU SEKARANG TERIMA KEMATIAN MU" dengan cepat gaara mengarahkan pasirnya ke arah naruto. namun sebelum sampai di depan naruto demgam kecepatan kilat naruto beraa di depan gaara dam

.

.

.

Jras

.

.

.

tebasan pedang katana (elemental sword) naruto berhasil menyayat tubuh gaara namun itu tidak menghasilkan luka untuk gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N maaf kalo telat update)

.

.

.

.

untuk pair kayanya harem?

kalo untuk hinata? kayanya susah untuk bawa kabur dari konoha.

.

.

.

dan juga soal word maaf sedikit.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE SHINOBI ART**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Disclaimer: naruto dan charater lainnya bukan punya saya.**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** WARNING : TYPO (S) MUNGKIN BERTEBARAN, OOC DAN YANG LAINNYA.**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga)**  
** .**  
** Pair : naru x harem**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** (A/N Untuk pair haremnya ada 3 satu sudah saya pilih duanya silahkan di voting aja?**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** -uzumaki karin**  
** -hyuuga hinata**  
** -temari**  
** -ino**  
** -konan**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Dan yang saya pilih bersama teman saya adalah femhaku ini adalah pilihan ku maaf jika para reader tak suka hehehe)**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Sebelumnya di THE SHINOBI ART (chapter 10)**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Tebasan pedang katana (elemental sword) naruto berhasil menyayat tubuh gaara namun itu tidak menghasilkan luka untuk gaara.**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Chapter 11**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
.

"APA KAU BODOH KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MELUKAIKU" ucap gaara dengan seringaian yang sombong di wajahnya namun tidak untuk naruto.

.  
"haaa ternyata kau bodoh" ucap naruto dan seketika lengan pasir yang melindungi tangan gaara hancur.

.  
"APA BAGAIMANA BISA? TAPI..." seketika lengan pasir yang hancur tadi menyatu kembali. "ITU TIDAK ADA RASANYA HAHAHA SEKARANG RASAKAN INI" ucap gaara sambil mengarahkan pasir yang membentuk tangan menyerang naruto dengan cepat.

.  
"cih serangan yang merepotkan" dengan cepat naruto mengalirkan chakra angin pada katananya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

.  
"circel wind!" dengan cepat naruto menebas angin dua kali hingga tercipta pusaran angin warna hitam menghisap pasir gaara hingga terjadi pusaran pasir dan membuat serangan gaara terhenti.

.  
Melihat serangannya di hentikan membuat gaara semakin marah dan mengarahkan pasirnya menerjang dari seluruh arah.

.  
"cih!" naruto menyarungkan pedangnya lalu dengan menambahkan chakra di kakinya naruto lompat ke udara namun pasir itu tetap menerjang naruto.

.  
sambil membuat handseal. "wind release : shielding the ball wind" (rilis angin : perisai bola angin) seketika naruto menbentangkan tangannya lalu seketika naruto berada di dalam bola angin yang melindungi naruto dari pasir gaara hingga naruto dan perisainya tekurung di dalam pasir gaara. Melihat itu gaara menyeringai.

.

Terlihat di dalam naruto merapal handseal "wind release : wind blade". dengan cepat pasir yang membungkus naruto hancur akibat pisau angin yang terbang ke seluruh arah.

.  
Melihat naruto berhasil lolos dari kurungan pasir yang gaara buat, gaara berubah menjadi mode bijuu raksasa

.  
"cih dia berubah menjadi sosok raksasa, seharusnya aku tidak akan memanggil suzaku sekarang tapi" dengan cepat naruto merapal handseal. "kuchiyose no jutsu"

.  
Boff

.  
Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi akibat jutsu pemanggilan naruto.

.  
Terlihat seekor burung raksasa mengepakan sayapnya hingga asap tadi hilang yap dia suzaku di atas kepalanya terdapat sosok manusia yap dia naruto.

.  
"HAA SIAPA YANG MEMANGGILKU?" ujar suzaku. "di sini" ucap naruto. Suzaku hanya menyeritkan dahi saja dan seakan menatap dengan tatapan 'siapa bocah ini kenapa bisa memanggilku?'. "aku butuh bantuan" lanjut naruto. "HMM AKU MENGERTI KAU MAU MENGALAHKAN SI MAHLUK RAKSASA ITU TAPI SEPERTINYA AKAN SUSAH KARNA DIA BIJUU EKOR SATU.'' ujar suzaku

.  
"aku tau dia adalah bijuu namun jika dia ber'alasan untuk menghancurkan desa aku tidak akan dia dan soal mengalahkannya? aku akan sadarkan dia."

.  
"SIAPA NAMAMU BOCAH?" tanya suzaku pada naruto

.  
"uzumaki naruto" ucap naruto dengan senyuman di bibirnya

.'UZUMAKI? TERNYATA ADA YANG SELAMAT DARI PENYERANGAN ITU' batin suzaku Sambil melirik naruto. "BAIKLAH AKAN KU TAHAN DIA TAPI WAKTU KU TAK LAMA HANYA 10 MENIT"ujar suzaku. "hn itu lebih dari cukup" jawab naruto.

.

.

(di tempat kurama)

.  
Terlihat bunsin naruto yang di rasuki kurama menahan peluru air milik hokage ke dua dengan ekornya 'cih! Ini tak akan ada akhirnya.' dengan menambahkan chakra di kakinya kurama menghilang bagaikan cahaya dan muncul di belakan kedua hokage dan dengan cepat kurama adu taijutsu dengan hogake ke 2.

.  
"wood release : the brith forests" dengan sekali hentakan tangan hokage pertama puluhan pohon menerjang kurama namun dengan reflek yang cepat kurama berhasil menghindar lalu menekan chakra yin dan yang dan menggabungkannya hingga membuat bola hitam dengan ukuran genggaman orang dewasa. "RASAKAN INI! BIJUUDAMA!" dengan cepat kurama melempar bijuudama itu ke satu titik hingga terjadi ledakan dan asap tebal.

.  
Setelah ledakan dan asap perlahan ter'angkat nampak kedua hokage itu penuh luka dan bagian tubuhnya ada beberapa hilang namun perlahan subuah benda yang mirip kertas menyatu dengan tubuh kedua hokage itu membentuk bagian tubuh yang hilang, tapi kurama tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dengan cepat kurama membuat handseal dan shunshin ke belakang para hokage. "fuinjutsu : mugen shiru" dengan bantuan tangan chakra kurama menahan kedua tubuh hokage dan menempelkan tangannya ke kepala kedua hokage. Seketika nampak cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh hokage masuk ke dalam tubuh kurama.

.  
'haaa haaa jutsu yang melelahkan tapi pertarungan ini belum selesai' batin kurama sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

.

(tempat minato)

.  
Terlihat minato sedang adu taijutsu dengan sandaime dan orochi. Kelihatanya sekarang minato sedang terpojok sandaime melayangkan tendangannya namun sedetik sebelum kena minato menghilang dalam kilat kuning. "hooo.. Hooo.. Melawan satu kage dan satu sannin melelahkan hoo... Hoo.." ucap minato dengan nafas berat terlihat sekali dari nafasnya.

Di sisi lain orochimaru hanya terkekeh. "khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Hanya ini kekuatan sang yondaime ninja tercepat dan menyandang juluk-" "FIRE RELEASE: FIRE FOX" kata-kata orochi terhenti akibat bola api besar mengarah pada mereka dan

Duar

Tap

Dengan reflek yang bagus orochi dan sandaime berbahasil menghidari namun tidak pada tangan kiri orochi kini nampak lengannya mengalami luka bakar serius. 'aw sial si rubah itu membakar tangan ku!' batin orochi.

Di sisi lain kurama mendarat mulus di samping minato. "minato tolong kau tahan orochimaru biar aku yang melawan sandaime." ucap kurama penuh penegasan.

Mendengar usul kurama minato memikirkan sesuatu. "hn baiklah".

.  
Dengan ucapan minato kedua orang itu (minato dan kurama) menghilang dan muncul di depan musuh masing- masing (orochimaru dan sandaime). Terlihat minato dan kurama memisahkan mereka berdua.

.  
(tempat minato dan orochimaru)

.  
Terlihat orochimaru sedang terpojok oleh minato. "cih kau kira bisa kalahkan aku? Ayolah kau itu murid dari temanku dan aku tau apa yang dia ajarkan pada mu" ucap orochi dengan gaya sombong dan meremehkan.

.  
(tempat kurama)

.  
Trank trank buk buk trang jrass

.  
Terlihat serangan kunai milik sandaime mengarah ke kurama namun ekor kurama berhasil menepis kunai itu.

.  
"haaa haaa haaa melawan 3 kage buat aku lelah namun ini belum berakhir" dengan cepat kurama membuat handseal. "fire release: the fire sword" seketika pedang api tercipta mengelilingi kurama dan WHUSS WHUSS pedang itu bergerak bagaikan misil pencari dan targetnya tak lain sandaime.

.  
Di sisi lain sandaime kesusahan menghindari serangan pedang kurama hingga akhirnya JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

Beberapa pedang berhasil menamcapkan diri pada tubuh sarutobi. 'sekarang!' batin kurama dan whus kurama melakukan shunshin ke belakan sarutobi dan merapal segel tangan untuk mengaktifkan segel tak terbatas. "fuinjutsu : mugen shiru" cahaya terang perlahan mulai hilang dan meninggalkan sosok mayat yang menjadi tumbal untuk membangkitkan orang yang di edo tensei.

.

Di tempat lain atau lebih tepatnya tempat orochimaru hanya mendecih tak suka saat mengetahui pasukan edo tenseinya kalah dia pun memilih kabur dan barier yang di buat hancur berkeping-keping dan kabur di ikuti shinobi desa bunyi minato pun ingin mengejarnya juga namun di urungkan karena jaring laba-laba yang menghalanginya. Orochimaru akhirnya bisa kabur.

.  
Di tempat isobu terlihat ia sedang melompat di atap.

.

.  
Hingga ia berhenti di sebuah atap dan menatap intens ke depan. 'satu serangan sudah cukup' dengan perkiraan isobu menyatukan chakra yin dan yang hingga terbentuk bola sebesar 3x bola basket. "bijuudama" isobu pun melemparkan bijuudamanya ke arah ular berkepala dua dan duar

.  
Ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi di bawah ular tersebut dan perlahan asap hilang lalu yang tersisa dari ular tadi adalah? Tiada

.

Kembali tempat tokoh utama kita yap naruto ujumaki.

Terlihat dari jauh terjadi pertarungan antara rakun pasir raksasa dengan burung api raksasa dan jika di lihat lebih dekat lagi di atas kedua raksasa itu berdiri dua bocah yang satu berambut pirang jabrik yang satu merah dengan tato huruf kanji 'ai' saling berhadaphadapan atau lebih tetapnya yang kuning sedang menatap intens ke yang merah sedangkan yang di tatap malah tidur berdiri (?)

"AKU BEBAS AKU BEBAS SEKARANG TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KURUNG AKU!" ucap sosok yang di kenal sebagai ichibi.

"sepertinya dia sudah di kendalikan oleh bijuu ekor satu. Ini akan mudah." ucap naruto dengan seringaiannya.

dengan cepat suzaku terbang ke arah ichibi sambil menyebut nama jurus yang dia lakukan. "FIRE RELEASE : THE GREAT FIRE TORNADO" seketika suzaku terbang mengelilingi ichibi. Dari bekas terbangnya meninggalkan api hingga tercipta tornado yang sangat besar. Naruto pun lompat ke atas kepala ichibi. (jika anda menanyakan. Apakah naruto tidak kepanasan atau kebakar? Jawabannya hanya sedikit. Lalu kok bisa? Jawabannya kontrak kuchiyose suzaku di sini spesial jutsu dari hewan kuchiyose tidak dapat melukai master yang memanggil mereka) naruto melompat dan tinggal setengah meter lalu grep grep pasir dari ichibi menangkap ke dua tangan naruto sebelum menyentuh gaara

'cih kalau begini aku tak bisa mennyegelnya. Tidak ada cara lain aku tak dapat ichibi aku masih ada waktu lain kali untuk sekarang hentikan peperangan ini' dengan cepat naruto menyundul kepala gaara ('dan gollll! #plak wee bukan sepak bola coy').

.  
"ARRGGHH" teriak gaara dengan nada pilu. Terlihat pasir yang membentuk bijuu ekor satu perlahan runtuh begitu juga suzaku menghilang dalam kumpalan asab

.

.  
Whuss whuss

.  
Greb greb

.  
Gaara dan naruto jatuh dari ketinggian namun sebelum mereka jatuh mereka di tangkap oleh dua ninja yang satu perempuan berambut pirang dengan dada ehem lumayan gede a.k.a stunade dan pria kakek berambut putih a.k.a jiraya.

"jadi ini jinchuriki ichibi dan itu orang yang memanggil hewan kuchiyose burung api tadi di tambah dia bisa menghentikannya" ucap pria a.k.a jiraya menatap heran dan takjub

Sedangkan stunade hanya memandang bocah pirang yang sekarang sedang di larikan ke rumah sakit konoha.

.

.

.Setelah peperangan berakhir orochimaru berhasil di pukul mundur minato dengan bantuan kurama sedangkan ular raksasa di musnahkan oleh isobu lalu jinchuuriki di hentikan oleh naruto sendiri.

.  
Terlihat di kamar rumah sakit konoha kini di tempati oleh dua pemuda yang satu pirang dan yang satu berambut merah dengan tato ai di keningnya. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa gaara masih di konoha jawabannya.

.  
Flassback 12 jam setelah kemenangan.

.  
Di kantor hokage tampak 3 orang sedang saling tatap.

.  
Hening

.  
"kenapa kau mengijinkan jinchuuriki suna mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit konoha?" ucap minato selaku hokage ke-4 pada cucu hokage pertama a.k.a stunade.

.  
"ada dua alasan pertama dia mengalami luka lumayan parah dan kedua desa suna juga korban dari penyerangan ini" ucap stunade sedangkan minato hanya menyeritkan alis dan menatap dengan tatapan 'apa maksudnya?'.

.  
"kazekage mereka di bunuh oleh orochimaru" kali ini jiraya.

.

.  
Flassback end

.  
Nampak di kamar itu secara sengaja atau tidak gaara dan naruto sadar.

.

TBC

(maaf kalau hari ini ke pendekan dan membosankan)

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V

Thank you for read ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**THE SHINOBI ART**

**Disclaimer: naruto dan charater lainnya bukan punya saya**

**.**  
**WARNING : TYPO (S) MUNGKIN BERTEBARAN, OOC DAN YANG LAINNYA**

**. Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga)**

**Pair : naru x harem (naruxhakux?x?)**

**.**  
**Sebulumnya di the shinobi art (chapter 11)**

**Nampak di kamar itu secara sengaja atau tidak gaara dan naruto sadar**

**.**  
Chapter 12

Terlihat di dalam kamar pasien hening hingga suatu suara memecahkan keheningan tertersebut. "kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" ucap lirih gaara tapi dapat di dengar oleh naruto.

"alasannya kita sama-sama di buang tak di anggap dan itu aku mengerti kenapa kau bisa sampai begini. Hanya satu 'kesepian'" ucap naruto sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamar pasien.

"jadi kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menghancurkan desa yang membuangmu" ucap gaara yang juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit.

"jika kau bertanya padaku seperti itu jawabanya mudah" ucap naruto dengan santai dan sedikit senyuman di sisi lain gaara mengarahkan pandangan heran pada naruto. "karena aku tak ingin temanku terjatuh dalam lubang kegelapan. gaara mau kah kau jadi temanku?" ucap naruto sambir mengarahkan pandangan pada gaara dan jangan lupa senyuman lima jari.

.  
Deg

.  
Perlahan tapi pasti senyuman terlukis di bibir gaara. "tentu" merekapun kembali ke alam mimpi. Tidak hanya gaara yang ke alam mimpi sedangkan naruto? Dia sedang ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.  
(mindspace)

.  
Terlihat kini naruto memasuki kandang yang di huni oleh dua monster bijuu. "yo! Kurama-san, isobu-san? Bagaimana kabar kalian?" ucap naruto kelewat girang.

.  
"hn seperti biasa" ucap isobu. Sedangkan kurama bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

.  
"haaa... umayan melelahkan melawan tiga kage yang dibilang dewa shinobi" ucap kurama sambil menghela nafas.

"... Tapi.. Aku punya hadiah untuk mu?" mendengar kata kurama mata naruto berbinar-binar. "sungguh?" ucap naruto tak percaya.

"haaaa... " kurama menghela nafas dan menggumankan sesuatu 'fuin : kai!' dengan gumanan itu tubuh atau tepatnya perut kurama keluar tiga cahaya berwarna hijau dan setelah tiga - tiganya menyapai bawah cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda yang satu berambut silver yang satu berambut hitam dan satu lagi pak tua.

"siapa mereka?" tanya naruto heran pasalnya iya memang tak tau.

Di sisi lain ketiga orang itu tidak menyangka mereka akan di hidupkan kembali, setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan namun di depanya seorang bocah berambut pirang kuning sedang menatap heran ke arah belakang mereka, dengan penasaran mereka bertiga perlahan melihat kebelakang alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat dua monster dalam legenda yah mereka kaget melihat kyuubi dan sanbi.

Dengan reflek mereka mundur namun mereka ingat dengan ke hadiran anak kecil tadi  
.Akhirnya satu di pikiran mereka, 'siapa anak itu?' dengan cepat para hokage menghentikan reflek ke kagetan mereka dan melihat secara intens ke naruto. "apa maksud ini semua?". Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"haa... Jangan tanya saya tanya tuh sama rubah bodoh di belakang kalian." mendengar ucapan tidak sopan dari patnernya tiba-tiba perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala kurama.

"HY! DASAR DUREN MONTOK! JANGAN ASAL BICARA!" ucap kurama geram.

"eh bola bulu" ucap naruto acuh.

"TAI BERJALAN!"

.  
Twict twict

"hy rubah aku tak menghinamu dengan kata-kata kasar" ucap naruto yang tidak terima di katain 'tai' (tau kan maksudnya?) sedangkan yang lain mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka hanya sweetdrop.

"HAHAHAHA IYA MAAFKAN AKU PATNER" ucap kurama dengan senyuman yang jarang di keluarkan pada orang lain. "BAIKLAH AKAN KU JELASKAN PADA KALIAN ALASAN KU" lanjut kurama.

.  
Kurama pun menjelaskan kenapa ia ingin menyegel para pendahulu yang kita ketetahui para hokage agar tidak dapat di bangkitkan lagi oleh orang yang salah seperti orochimaru dan untuk melatih ninjutsu pada naruto walau pun ia tau bahwa naruto kuat dan mungkin selevel 'sannin' tapi level chakra hanya jounin itu adalah kekurangan naruto 'menurut kurama sih menurut aku ngga' batin autor yang manis ini #plak

.  
"haaa... Jadi begitu. baiklah kami akan melatih mu dan nama mu siapa?" ucap hokage pertama a.k.a shodaime atau nama aslinya hashirama.

"hn namaku uzumaki uchiha namikaze senju naruto" jawab naruto datar. Di sisi lain para kage shok akan nama marga naruto.

"hey uchiha dan senju? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan marga itu bukannya kau anak dari uzumaki khusina dan namikaze minato?" tanya hiruzen dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"haaa... Ceritanya panjang jii-san. Kakek ku seorang uchiha dan aku juga memiliki sel darah senju dalam tubuhku yang memungkinkan aku dapat menggunakan element kayu jii-san" jawab naruto agak susah menjelaskan.

"siapa nama kakek mu bocah?" tanya tobirama a.k.a nindaime dengan tatapan intens sedangkan yang di tatap mimik wajah yang ceria dan penuh canda berubah menjadi serius dan dingin. "namanya..".

.  
"Uchiha madara" jawab naruto dengan dingin.

Di sisi lain yang mendengar jawaban naruto hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar minus kyuubi.

.  
Skip beberapa hari

Terlihat naruto baru keluar dari kantor hokage yap naruto sudah sembuh dengan wajah lesu akibat bertemu keluarganya.

.  
FLASSBACK

.  
Terlihat di dalam kantor hokage ada tiga manusia atau lebih tepatnya dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang perempuan memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah dan bermata ruby yang cowok yang satu berambut kuning keemasan dan orangtua berambut putih. Mereka adalah namikaze sara namikaze minato a.k.a yondaime dan jiraya a.k.a the legend sannin.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk" seru minato.

.  
kriet

Pintu di buka menampakan bocah dengan surai emas dengan baju putih serta jubah hitam dan celana jounin hitam.

"ada apa hokage-sama?" tanya bocah itu a.k.a naruto.

"tidak kami hanya kangen dengan mu naruto bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya jiraya dengan lembut.

"hn kabar baik jiraya-sama" jawab naruto datar.

"begitu dan satu lagi apa benar kau genin dari kiri?" tanya jiraya dengan tatapan menyelidik sedangkan yang di selidiki hanya menghela nafasnya.

"haaaa 50% benar dan 50% salah" jawab naruto kelewat enteng sedangkan yang mendengar jawaban naruto hanya menaikan alis berjamaah. "saya memang genin di desa kiri namun itu hanya sementara agar saya dapat menghadiri ujian chunin untuk menghentikan penyerangan orochimaru." jawab naruto dengan nada malas.

"jadi apakah kau akan kembali ke konoha naruto?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah sara istri dari namikaze minato.

"tidak aku akan kembali ke desa kiri untuk mundur dari ninja desa kiri tersebut dan kembali menjadi pengembara saja.?" jawab naruto datar.

"apa kau yakin?" kali ini minato mengeluarkan suaranya.

"iya" jawab naruto dengan setia nada datarnya

"kalau begitu aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi dari desa ini." ucap minato dingin.

"haaaaa... Hokage-sama apa anda lupa aku bukan ninja konoha melainkan ninja desa kiri dan juga aku adalah genin. Bisa-bisa mizukage mengamuk nanti" ucap naruto dengan seringaian yang tercipta di wajahnya

"aku akan mengirimkan surat ke mizukage bahwa kau anakku yang pergi dari desa" jawab minato.

"anak ya? Apakah sikap orang tua itu adalah... Sikap seperti kalian yang mengucilkanku di mana kalian hanya mengurusi menma karna dia jinchuuriki kyuubi dan aku juga tidak berpotensi menjadi seorang shinobi? Kalian terlalu naif." ucap naruto dengan nada penuh kesakitan sambil meninggalkan ruang hokage.

"maaf naruto" suara itu berhasil menghentikan langkah naruto.

"... Kau bebas pergi dan kembali ke desa konoha dan maafkan sikap kami selama ini" ternyata suara tadi milik istri minato a.k.a sara. Dan disetujui oleh jiraya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu sekilas tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan hokage tersebut  
.FLASSBACK END

Terlihat naruto kini berjalan di pusat desa konoha dan menjadi pusat pandangan para perempuan

Hingga ia berhenti di sebuah warung untuk minum teh.

.  
Namun langkahnya berhenti karna melihat di dalam warung itu dua orang manusia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah keluar dari warung tersebut. Ketiga orang itu langsung menghilang dengan shunshin

.  
Dan muncur di sekitar sungai.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu itachi-nii. Bagaimana kabarmu" ucap naruto pada seseorang pria dengan potongan pantat ayam namun rambutnya lebih panjang dengan keriput yang selalu setia di keningnya

"hn baik naruto" jawab pria itu a.k.a itachi.

"siapa dia itachi?" tanya pria yang ada di sebelah itachi dengan wajah mirip ikan dan susunan gigi taring semua.

"dia uzumaki naruto anak dari yondaime hokage minato dan uzumaki khusina yang keluar dari desa karna tidak memiliki chakra dan di hadapan kita adalah kakak dari junchuuriki kyuubi." jawab itachi dengan nada datar.

"jadi begitu ini akan mudah." ucap pria itu dengan seringaian ikan hiu a,k.a kisame.

Dengan cepat kisame menarik samehada di belakangnya. Dan berlari ke arah naruto. "hati-hati". Ucap itachi dengan tatapan intens. "... Karna dia bisa menghentikan ekor satu so di sekarang bukan ninja biasa." dengan ucapan itachi. Kisame hanya menyeringai lebar dan

.  
Jras

Pedang kisame berhasil menyayat naruto namun

Byur

Tubuh naruto berubah menjadi air. 'mizu bunsin tapi kapan' batin kisame tak percaya

"kau mencari aku manusia ikan?" ucap naruto datar keluar dari balik pohon dan sukses memancing emosi dengan cepat kisame berlari ke arah naruto namun langkah larinya terhenti karna itachi menahannya.

"kau bagaimana bisa? Menggunakan ninjutsu bukankah kau tak memiliki chakra?" tanya uchiha itachi dengan tatapan intens dan dingin.

"hn ceritanya panjang itachi-nii namun aku sekarang memiliki chakra." jawab naruto santai dan WHUSS naruto menghilang bagaikan angin dan muncul di depan kisame dengan kedua tangan memegang katananya.

Trank trank trank trank jrass trang jrass.

.  
Pertarungan sengit hingga hanya tubuh yang kelihatan namun pedang meraka hanya menyisakan percikan api saja. Hingga keduanya termundur banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh kisame beda dengan kisame naruto tidak lecet sama sekali.

"haa... Haa... Haa... Sial teknik kenjutsunya kuat sekali itachi bantu aku" mendengar ucapan patnernya itachi membuat handseal.

"FIRE RELEASE : FIRE BALL"  
sebuah bola api dengan kapasitas besar menuju ke arah naruto, di sisi lain naruto menyarungkan pedangnya dan membuat handseal.

"WATER RELEASE : WATER WALL" tercipta dinding air yang tebal dari air di sungai.

Blas

Asap tebal terjadi dan mengakibatkan semua pandangan berjarak satu meter. Setelah asap itu perlahan terangkat menyisakan naruto seorang. "heee... Mereka kabur" dengan kaburnya musuh naruto, naruto memutuskan meninggalkan konoha dan kembali kedesa kiri.

.  
Di tempat itachi dan kisame.

.  
"hey! Kenapa kita kabur itachi?" tanya kisame.

"kita tidak ada urusan sama bocah itu dan dia juga mungkin tingkat kekuatan ninjutsu level sanin dan kenjutsu level kage dan dari info milik jetsu dia adalah cucu uchiha madara jadi pantas kau kalah dengan adu pedang dengan dia!" ucap itachi santai di sisi lain kisame menyeringai 'akhirnya ada tandingan untuk samehada ku'.  
.

di tempat lain kini naruto meninggalkan desa konoha dan melaju ke arah desa kiri.

TBC

.

.

maaf kalo kependekan di otak araia lagi blank maaf yah.

.

.

yap untuk pair nya naruhakukonankarin

**vvvvvvv**

**vvvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

thanks for read


	13. Chapter 13

**THE SHINOBI ART**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Disclaimer : naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan punya araia kecuali si clerik.**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Pair : naru x haku x konan x karin.**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Warning : abal, alur kemungkinan ke-cepatan. Kesalahan banyak.**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** .**  
** Chapter 13**

.

Terlihat kini naruto berjalan di tengah pusat desa kiri dan menjadi pusat perhatian remaja perempuan yang melihatnya. Namun yang menjadi perhatian naruto adalah seorang gadis seumurannya mengenakan pakaian putih dengan rok panjang berwarna putih dengan rambut hitam panjang yang di biarkan terurai kulit putih bersih bagaikan salju, membawa tumpukan belanjaan yang sangat banyak. Hanya satu di pikirkan naruto 'haa... Dia akan jatuh.' benar saja baru 3 detik membatin gadis seumurannya tersandung batu dan Greb.

Mencoba menahan sakit gadis itu menutup matanya namun rasa sakit itu tidak datang juga malahan rasa pelukan hangat yang dia rasakan, perlahan tapi pasti gadis itu membuka matanya menampakan seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan kulit warna tan dan bola mata yang indah bagaikan lautan terdalam bagaikan terhipnotis gadis itu tetap memandang mata indah pria yang telah menahan tubuh si gadis agar tidak terhempas ke tanah satu di pikiran gadis itu 'tampan' namun kesadaran pikirannya mulai menyatu akibat suara seseorang. "kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu. "eh..! Gomen" gadis itu pun membetulkan posisi mereka. Dan mengambil barang belanjaan yang jatuh dan di bantu kembali oleh naruto.

"engh.. Terima kasih er..." ucap sigadis kebingungan akibat tidak tahu siapa pria yang telah menbantunya namun kebinggungan itu di ketahui oleh naruto "naruto, uzumaki naruto" ucap memperkenalkan namanya.

"haku, yu..yuki haku. salam ke..kenal naruto-san" ucap gadis itu bernama haku dengan pipi yang merona merah bagaikan tomat.

"hn baiklah aku akan bantu kamu yuki-chan" ucap naruto dengan senyuman menawan yang mampu membuat semua remaja merona bahkan ada yang tak sadarkan diri.

"ha'i" ucap haku.

.

Haku pov

'aduh dia tampan sekali... Eh! Apa yang ku pikirkan aku baru bertemu dengannya satu kali masa aku suka dengannya tapi dia...' batin ku sambil melirik wajahnya yang membuat wajahku semakin panas, oh tidak apa ini namanya cinta pandangan pertama seperti lagu dangdut indonesia? Hmm dia begitu tampan... Eh! Sudalah.

.  
Haku pov end

Perjalanan mereka berhenti di depan apertemen lumayan besar. "ngh.. Naruto-san masuk anggap aja rumah sendiri" ajak haku untuk memasuki rumahnya.

.  
"eh..! Emang tidak apa kau taukan aku laki-laki sedangkan kamu?" ucap naruto dengan gaya orang memikir.

"tenang aja kok aku laki-laki" jawab haku dengan senyuman manisnya.

di sisi lain naruto menaikan alisnya. "haaa haku-chan kau tidak bisa berbohong." jawab naruto santai. Sedangkan haku cuma bingung. "maksudnya?"

Sambil menarik nafas dan menghenbuskan kembali. "pria tidak memiliki dada yang menonjol haku. Tadi pas kau jatuh aku tidak sengaja menyentuh dad~" ucapan naruto terhenti akibat aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuh haku. Dan benar saja tangan naruto di tarik secara kasar masuk dalam apetermennya dan

.

Ciattt bruk brak buk klontang plak plok tank grek booom meong

Terlihat di dalam ruangan naruto kini berbaring di lantai dan se'ekor kucing hitam berdiri di atas tubuh naruto yang penuh luka sedangkan haku pergi menjauh dengan wajah yang memerah. 'naruto no baka'.

.Waktu telah menunjukan jam 7 malam terlihat di dalam apetermen milik haku seorang bocah bersurai kuning duduk di meja makan dengan perban yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya kecuali mata dan mulut. "makanan siap!" teriak seorang gadis dengan pakaian daster yang 'agak tipis' berwarna biru dengan pola gambar daun pohon sakura yang gugur. Membuat naruto menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat 'manis' batin naruto yang melihat gadis manis di depannya.

"ngh naruto-kun kenapa melihat seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?" ucapan gadis itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan naruto. "eh! Tidak kok haku-chan cuma kamu terlilahat sangat cantik kali ini dengan daster panjang itu" puji naruto gugup sedangkan yang di puji merona merah. "te..terima kasih naruto-kun." ucap haku dengan wajah yang menunduk.

Mereka pun makan malam bersama.. Tidak hanya haku, naruto? Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa akibat luka yang di alaminya. "ngh haku-chan" ucap naruto gugup atau lebih tepatnya takut.

"iya ada apa naruto-kun?" tanya haku dengan tatapan heran.

"nghh bisa kah kau suapain aku..?" mendengar permintaan naruto wajah putih haku menjadi merah. Bayangin aja makan malam berdua. (diner) makan di suapin. Seperti pasangan kekasi.

"hmm... Baiklah tapi ini terakhir kalinya" ucap haku sambil pindah tempat kesamping naruto dan menyuapinnya secara perlahan.

Hap nyam nyam

Perlahan naruto mengunyah makanan dengan air mata yang mengiasi wajahnya. "makanan mu sangat enak haku-chan kau menjadi istri yang baik sangat baik" puji naruto pada haku sebaliknya haku yang di puji wajahnya bagaikan bara yang sangat panas.

.  
Skip setelah selesai acara diner tak langsung.

.  
Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang tamu terlihat kini haku sedang berada di pelukan sang pujaan hatinya. Sedangkan naruto juga membalas pelukan haku.

.  
FLASSBACK

.  
Naruto kini duduk di samping haku. "ne.. Haku-chan apakah kau shinobi." "tidak" jawab haku cepat "haa kau tidak pandai berbohong haku-chan.." naruto memberi jeda sedikit "..aku ini shinobi tipe sensor"lanjut naruto "maaf.." mendengar ucapan lirih dari seorang gadis di sebelahnya naruto tersenyum kecil. "..maaf naruto-kun aku cuma takut." lirih haku "takut napa?"tanya naruto heran. "ibu dan ayahku di bunuh oleh pasukan yagura hiks.. Hiks.. Karna keluarga kami clan yuki hiks... Hiks..." jawab haku sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat berharga "tidak apa-apa haku-chan terus bagaimana kau bisa kabur dari pasukan itu?" naruto mencoba menenangkan haku "aku di bantu oleh zabuza dan dari saat itu aku ikut dengannya tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu zabuza meninggal akibat penyerangan anak buah gato hiks.. Hiks.." kembali haku mengeluarkan air matanya.

.  
Greb

.  
Seakan tidak percaya haku membelalakan matanya lelaki yang baru beberapa jan di kenalnya memberi kehangatan, kenyamanan dan ke'lembutan. Hingga akhirnya haku memejamkan matanya pasrah apa yang akan di lakukan pria bersurai kuning memeluknya setidaknya itu yang di pikirkanya.

.  
Flassback end

.  
Kukuruyuk

Suara ayam menggema di desa kiri itu. Perlahan tapi pasti mata indah haku mulai terbuka namun seperti ada yang menggajal tubuhnya sesaat ia meliri sesuatu di tubuhnya sebuh lengan, ya lengan kekar dengan warna kulit tan melingkar di tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti haku melirik lengan siapa itu dan. "na..naruto-kun!?" kaget? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget melihat lawan jenismu tidur dengan memelukmu dari belakang. "ngh ohayo haku-chan" ucap naruto bangun dan kembali tidur lagi. "hey! Bangun dasar bodoh apa yang kau lakukan pada ku" bentak haku pada naruto.

Sedangkan naruto baru mengumpulkan nyawanya.  
.10%  
50%  
100%  
mata naruto terbuka lebar saat merasakan hawa tidak enak di sampingnya. Yap mungkin ini chapter sial naruto. "eh! Autor sialan kau yang buat fic cok!" di sisi lain autor yang manis ini cuma tersenyum lembut "haku-chan habisin naruto tampa sisa" ucap autor dengan santai sedangkan haku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "ha...haku-chan jangan dengarkan kata-kata au~ kyaaaaaaa!" yah beginilah pagi buruk naruto dan haku haaa...

.  
Skip (setelah pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh haku terhadap naruto. sarapan pagi mereka di awali pembicaraan masa lalu di kedua pihak)

.  
Sekarang mereka sedang mengobrol berdua di ruang tengah.

."ne haku-chan maukah kau temani aku ke gedung mizukage?" tanya naruto dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan haku cuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "mau apa naruto-kun ke kantor mizukage?" tanya haku

"hn aku mau mengembalikan ini" ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ternyata ikat kepala berlambang desa kiri.

"he! Naruto-kun mau berhenti jadi ninja kiri" tanya haku kaget. sedangkan naruto menjawab dengan anggukan.

"tapi kenapa?" tanya haku dengan nada sedikit sedih. Melihat wajah haku yang mulai sedih naruto mengelus rambut lembut milik haku. "aku ingin menjadi pengembara saja haku-chan" jawab naruto dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"ka..kalau begitu ijinkan aku ikut dalam perjalannan mu" ucap haku dengan wajah yang semerah buah apel merah.

Mendengar perkataan haku naruto menatap horor haku 'sial jika dia ikut bisa-bisa dia buat aku setiap pagi di perban tapi jika dia ikut mungkin kekuatannya berguna dan lagi pula dia manis hehehe' batin naruto dengan tatapan mesum. "boleh tapi haku-chan minta izin sama mizukage yah aku tidak mau jika di anggap bawa lari anak gadis orang." bluss mendengar perkataan pria di sampingnya 'bawa lari' nikah lari!. Dengan ragu-ragu haku mengangguk setuju. "baiklah kita siap-siap besok kita berangkat" ucap naruto dengan senyumannya.

.

.

Skip esok harinya.

.  
Terlihat kini kepala naruto banyak benjolan tingkat lima. Sedangkan haku cuma berjalan dengan gugup akibat perkataan naruto.

.

.  
Flassback

.  
Di gerbang desa kiri nampak 3 orang mereka adalah mei terumi uzumaki naruto dan yuki haku.

"ne haku-chan jaga diri mu hati-hati yah dan kau bocah jangan berbuat aneh-aneh" haku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan naruto. "saya mengerti mizukage-sama saya akan menjaga haku-chan bagaikan ayah menjaga istrinya. 'namun hubungan suami istri juga termasud'" ucapan pengertian naruto di kalimat terakhir bernada pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh mizukage mei terumi.

.  
Flassback end

.  
Hingga akhirnya kepala naruto menjadi sasaran tinju sang mizukage.

Sekilas naruto memandang wajah haku yang menandakan ia sedang gugup. "haaa... Haku-chan maaf tadi perkataanku soal suami istri tadi cuma bercanda tapi akhirnya jadi begini" mendengar ucapan naruto kegugupan haku perlahan terangkat. "hmmp tidak apa naruto-kun asal naruto-kun tidak melakukan itu pada ku" ucap haku dengan senyuman manisnya. Tidak, hanya di mata orang lain. Di mata naruto itu mengerikan dengan pasrah ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.Matahari mulai terbenam memaksakan kedua orang pengembara ini berhenti untuk membuat satu tenda dan ikan di sungai untuk makan malam dan tidur satu tenda dengan menghadap ke arah berlawanan.

.  
"dingin..." suara feminim yang berhasil membangunkan naruto di tengah malam. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul naruto mencari asal suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari teman satu tendanya. "dingin..." suara itu kembali terucap. Dengan inisiatif kesadaran yang belum terkumpul naruto perlahan menaikan selimutnya ke tubuh haku agar tidak kedinginan.

.

.  
Pagi harinya

.  
Haku mencoba membuka matanya dia merasa nyenyak tidurnya saat membuka matanya satu di pikirannya. 'hangat' dan itu membuat seluruh nyawa haku kembali dalam tubuh haku namun bukan tangan kekar yang melingkar di tubuhnya namun dua selimut. Sesaat haku menoleh ke naruto terlihat naruto tidur dengan jaket hitamnya yang menjadi selimut. 'kamu memang laki-laki yang baik naruto dan aku jujur aku cinta kamu' batin haku dengan senyuman tulus. Namun itu sementara karna wajah naruto berubah saat ngigau aneh dengan liur di pipi kanannya yang membuat haku ifiel.

Dengan cepat haku melayangkan sandal jepit kewajah pria bersurai itu.

Plak

"awww haku apa yang k~" CUP sebuah ciuman di kening naruto berhasil membuat naruto diam.

"ohayo naruto-kun. Aku mau cuci muka dulu jaa" ucap haku tampa dosa sambil meninggalkan naruto di dalam tenda.

"kyaaa" suara jeritan seorang gadis membuat naruto sadar dia pun segera keluar dari tenda nampak kini haku sedang di sekap oleh beberapa ninja yang entah ninja dari mana. Melihat teman gadis yang mereka culik segera menghilang dan menyisakan sebuah kertas.

.  
Di kertas itu menunjukan tempat di mana tempat pertukaran entah apa yang akan di inginkan oleh para ninja itu

.  
Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

THE SHINOBI ART

Disclaimer: naruto bukan punyaku.

.  
Pair : udah taukan? (naruhakukonankarin)

Warning : abal jelek gajes alur kecepatan penulisan banyak yang tidak jelas.

.  
Chapter 14

.  
Kini naruto di bawah pohon sedang bermeditasi terlihat semua buih keringat meluncur di seluruh tubuhnya.

Di depan tubuhnya ada secarik kertas yang bertulisan 'jika mau temanmu selamat datang besok ke lapangan perbatasan negara api dan angin'.

Perlahan naruto membuka matanya yang nampak bukan bola mata safir melainkan mata dengan merah darah dengan tomoe yang berputar cepat. "aku akan datang" blar tanah rata itu seketika menjadi kawah yang cukup lebar.

.  
Di tempat lain.

Di sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi lilin. Terlihat seorang pria dengan tangan di kedua di perban akibat luka bakar serius dengan mata tajam bagaikan ular. Seketika bayangan orang sedang memberi hormat. "lapor tuan sandra sudah kami dapat" ucap bayangan itu.

"khu..khu baiklah kau boleh pergi konan" dengan mendengar perintah ketuanya bayangan itu menghilang. 'akan kuambil kembali apa yang kau segel uchiha naruto' batin pria itu sambil menyeringai.

Di tempat lain tidak jauh dari tempat naruto. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang berwarna putih sedang mengintip pemandian bagian putri nampak wajahnya penuh dengan seringaian mesum. 'wah... Tubuh wanita me~'

Deg

'perasaan ini tidak salah lagi kiling intens yang besar milik kage tidak mungkin minato di sini' batin pria tua itu dengan merubah seringaian mesum menjadi tatapan serius. Dan segera melacak sumber tekanan 'KI' setelah melacak sumber itu sekitar 3 kilometer di sebelah barat daya.

.  
Di tempat haku.

.  
"ngh dimana aku?" tanya haku saat mulai sadar. Perlahan mata haku terbuka menampakan dua orang perempuan 2 tahun lebih tua dari haku dengan rambut biru dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya lalu satunya berambut merah darah dengan kacamata. Walau memakai kacamata tatapan mata berdua kosong bagaikan tidak bernyawa. Melihat tatapan orang itu haku kaget 'tidak salah lagi gadis itu telah di genjutsu orang yang sama dengan yang menggenjutsu yagura!' batin haku.

.  
"eh? Siapa kau" tanya haku dalam mode kebingungan. Namun tidak ada respond dari gadis itu.

.  
Di tempat naruto

.  
Masih terlihat naruto kini duduk dengan mengeluarkan tekanan 'KI'nya yang mampu membuat seluruh warga biasa yang berjarak 15 meter langsung pingsan.

.  
Sedangkan Dalam mindspace naruto kurama dan para kage mencoba menenangkan si bocah pirang.

"naruto tenanglah jika begini terus kau akan masuk dalam kegelapan" ujar kurama dengan nada khawatir.

"aku tau itu kurama tapi aku tak bisa berdiam diri saat temanku sedang kesusahan." ucap naruto dengan masih mengeluarkan tekanan 'KI'.

"iya kami tau tapi bukan kah madara yang bilang padamu bahwa jika sampai seorang uchiha seperti mu apalagi kau memiliki empat darah clan terkuat masuk dalam kegelapan maka dunia akan berahir bukan begitu naruto" naruto yang mendengar telepati dari kurama mengurangi tekanan 'KI' hingga titik terendah dan

TAP

Nampak seorang paruh baya dengan rambut putih jabrik panjang.

"naruto!? Apa itu kamu!?" tanya kakek itu dengan nada tak percaya. Di sisi lain pemuda yang dimaksud membuka matanya perlahan memampakan bola mata merah dengan 3 tomoe berputar lambat.

Melihat pemuda itu kakek tadi a.k.a jiraya menyipitkan matanya. 'ternyata benar naruto memiliki sharingan tapi dimana-mana mata sharingan adalah mata berwarna onxy tapi mata naruto adalah safir?'. Batin jiraya soal mata naruto. "naruto ada apa hingga kau mengeluarkan 'KI' mu?" tanya jiraya kembali ke masalah awal.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari jiraya naruto mengendus pasrah dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Hingga membuat jiraya tak percaya bahwa orang yang di maksud adalah orochimaru.

"baiklah naruto aku akan membantumu." ujar jiraya setelah mendengar pernyataan naruto.

Mendengar bantuan jiraya naruto tersenyum. "tidak usah jiraya-sama lagi pula saya bisa sendiri dan ada jangan meremehkan kekuatan ku." ucap naruto dengan senyuman.

.  
Mendengar ucapan naruto jiraya menghela nafas pasrah soalnya naruto sudah menolak bantuan jiraya berulang ulang. "haaa... Baiklah tapi jika kau sudah menyelamatkan temanmu itu cepat kembali ke konoha" ujar jiraya dan di balas anggukan naruto.

.  
Skip esoknya

.  
Terlihat kini naruto tengah duduk bersila di tengah padang rumput yang tengah menjadi perjanjian naruto kini ditemani oleh dua bunsinnya yang tengah di rasuki oleh kedua bijuu dalam tubuh naruto.

Terdengar di kuping naruto suara langkah kaki

.Perlahan naruto dan para bijuu membuka kedua matanya.

Terlihat di depan mereka tiga orang dua di antara mereka memiliki postur tubuh anak belasan tahun dengan tudung yang menutupi wajah mereka. Satunya orang dewasa yang memiliki bola mata bagaikan ular.

"di mana haku orochimaru!" ucap naruto dengan emosi pada pria di depan mereka.

"khu khu khu namanya haku yha?" ujar pria itu a.k.a orochimaru sambil mengejek teman naruto.

Dengan cepat naruto berdiri di ikuti oleh ke dua bijuu yang telah merasuki tubuh bunsin naruto.

Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil di tas ninjanya dan mengolesi darah pada gulungan tersebut "fuinjutsu : kai!" seketika gulungan tersebut berubah menjadi pedang katananya.

Di sisi lain pemuda sebelah kiri orochimaru yang melihat katana naruto merapal segel tangan. "fire release : fire ball" tercipta bola api dengan ukuran besar.

Naruto yang melihat itu menancapkan pedangnya di tanah. Tampa merapal segel "earth release : the stone wall".

Blar.

Ledakan terjadi saat bola api saat bola tersebut menabrak dinding yang tercipta dari batu tersebu.

Naruto yang merasa bahwa firasat buruk dari arah kirinya dengan cepat menarik pedang katananya mengarah ke kiri dan TRANK benar saja pemuda yang tadi di sebelah kiri orochimaru sekarang memcoba menusuk naruto dari samping dengan kunainya namun naruto berhasil menangkis serangan pemuda itu hingga akhirnya terjadi adu senjata dengan cepat dan jrass.

Pedang katana naruto berhasil mengenai tudung pria itu dan menampakan wajah yang sangat tidak asing di mata naruto. 'menma!' batin naruto melihat adik tirinya telah membantu sang penghianat konoha a.k.a orochimaru.

Setelah penyamarannya ketahuan menma mundur ke belakang ke tempat awalnya, di sisi lain para bijuu juga berdiri di samping naruto. Sekarang pandangan naruto tengah terfokus ke arah pemuda satunya di mata naruto pemuda itu tengah membuka tudungnya. Sesaat naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat melihat mata sharingan dengan 3 tomoe hingga akhirnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI MENMA!, SASUKE!" teriak naruto dengan nada marah.

"bukan urusanmu nii-san" ujar menma dengan seringaian sadis. seketika menma dan sasuke berlari ke arah naruto dan

Boff boff

.  
Ke dua bunsin naruto yang di rasuki kurama dan isobu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Mata naruto yang melihat ke dua musuhnya berlari ke arahnya. Hanya memasang kuda-kudanya dan mencoba melakukan penahanan penyerangan dari musuh.

Merasa serangan mereka dapat di tahan oleh naruto sasuke dan menma melompat di udara dan merapal handseal.

"fire release : fire ball"

"wind release : wind cutter"

Seketika angin pemotong yang di keluarkan menma bergabung dengan bola api sasuke menjadi api pemotong. Namun serangan gabungan itu berhasil di hindari naruto dengan cara salto ke samping dan belakang.

Setelah serangan gabungan itu terhenti naruto merapal handseal dan " fire release : fire dragon roar" naruto pun menghembuskan api dari mulutnya dengan intesitas besar mengarah pada menma dan sasuke.

Di sisi lain orochimaru hanya mengendus sebal.  
'cih jadi gadis es itu telah kabur lalu membawa konan dan karin?' batin orochimaru saat telepati dengan seseorang. "sasuke-kun, menma-kun sebaiknya kita mundur.'' ucap orochimaru langsung menghilang dan di ikuti oleh sasuke dan menma.

Di tempat naruto yang melihat ke tiga musuhnya menghilang dengan tehnik shunshin menghentikan serangan apinya.

'sial! Aku harus mencari haku' batin naruto dan kembali berjalan namun langkahnya terhenti akibat usul isobu untuk mencari haku dengan mode chakra bijuu isobu. Naruto yang mendengar usulan isobu mengangguk.

.  
Seketika tubuh naruto di selimuti chakra biru laut dengan tomoe yang melingkar di leher dan jubah yang berkibar. (mode chakra kyuubi saat sudah berteman dengan kurama tapi warna biru laut).

Setelah naruto menggunakan mode itu naruto mempertajam indra sensornya hingga jarak terjauh. Samar-samar naruto merasakan chakra yang dingin dari arah kiri dan berjarak 30 km namun dari chakra tersebut naruto merasa ada dua orang lagi. Dengan cepat naruto mengubah mode chakra sanbi menjadi kyuubi dan whuss bagaikan kilat naruto berlari ke arah yang sudah di tandai.

Mungkin butuh lama namun akhirnya naruto sampai di depan orang yang di cari. "haku" guman naruto saat melihat seorang gadis yang berpenampilan mirip haku namun kini ia tengah memampah dua perempuan yang tengah kedinginan seperti habis melalui badai salju.

Tidak salah lagi perempuan itu adalah haku namun yang menjadi pertanyaan siapa dua orang perempuan yang tengah di pampah oleh haku.

Hening itulah yang terjadi hingga suara haku memecahkan lamunan bingung naruto "ne... Naruto-kun bisa tidak kau bantu aku." mendengar perkataan haku naruto langsung membantu memampah ke dua gadis itu.

Kini di tempat orochimaru terlihat markasnya tadi kini menjadi goa es bahkan para ninja experiment menjadi patung es. "sial gadis itu adalah keturunan clan yuki" ujar orochimaru.  
.

Skip beberapa hari setelah ketemunya haku.

.  
Kini naruto tengah berbicara dengan haku di sebuah ruang kamar penginapan. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka haku-chan?" tanya naruto pada haku soal ke dua perempuan yang tengah tertidur namun belum bangun-bangun juga dari kemarin.

"menurutku ini mungkin genjutsu yang di tanamkan pada kedua gadis itu namun menurutku itu adalah genjutsu level tinggi yang hanya bisa di lepas oleh ninja yang memiliki chakra yang besar." ujar haku dengan gaya berpikir.

Tampa bertanya atau apa naruto mendekat pada dua gadis itu dan memaruh ke dua telapak tangannya di atas kepala lalu mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangannya. "genjutsu : kai!" dan sekitika naruto langsung ambruk. Entah apa yang terjadi namun naruto langsung pingsan.

.  
Dua jam kemudian naruto mulai sadar. "ngh sial melepas genjutsu itu memakan sisa chakraku tapi itu berhasil kan?" tanya naruto entah pada siapa.

Mata naruto pun mulai mencari haku namun ia tidak ada, hingga matanya tertuju pada dua gadis yang tadi terkena genjutsu tingkat tinggi. 'eh!? Belum sadar mereka' batin naruto saat melihat dua gadis itu.

.  
Srtt

Pintu kamar di buka dan menampakan tubuh haku yang sepertinya habis belanja. "naruto-kun sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaan mu?" ucap haku sambil berjalam menuju ke arah dapur.

"yah sudah baikan haku-chan" ucap naruto dengan senyuman tampannya namun itu sementara hingga naruto mendengar suara leguhan sexy berasal dari kedua gadis itu.

"ngh haa.. Nghh" suara itu tidak berhenti sampai mereka bangun beberapa menit kemudian.

.  
"ngh di mana ini?" ahkirnya mereka bangun yap mereka bangun dari tidur panjang.

"tenang aja kalian berada di penginapan" ujar naruto.

"siapa kamu?" ucap sigadis berambut merah. "naruto, uzumaki naruto. Kalian?" tanya balik naruto.

"karin/konan" ucap kedua gadis itu bersama-sama.

"baiklah pertama-tama apakah kalian ingat dimana kalian tinggal?" tanya naruto dengan lembut. Namun jawaban mereka adalah gelengan yang artinya tidak.

"apakah kalian ingat kalian memiliki saudara atau teman?" tanya naruto lagi. Dan dijawab lagi dengan gelengan kepala.

"kemungkinan kalian mengalami lupa ingatan akibat genjutsu tingkat tinggi" ujar naruto dengan nada berfikir.

"jadi apa yang kami lakukan naruto?" tanya karin dengan nada bingung.

"ikut kami aja kekonoha bukan begitu naruto-kun" ucap seseorang dari belakang naruto yang tak lain haku. Sedangkan naruto sendiri mengangguk.

"hn baiklah kalau begitu kita makan" ajak naruto sambil melirik karin dan konan. Dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka

.

Skip aja yah langsung ke konoha.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan sekitar 6 jam kini naruto dan yang lain telah sampai di depan gerbang konoha, namun ada yang berbeda dengan konoha. Mungkin dulu konoha terlihat ramai sekarang sepi dan di lihat awan hitam mulai mendung dan mengguyur desa konoha itu. Naruto yang memiliki firasat buruk dari arah jam dua dengan cepat ia menaiki atap dan melompat-lompat dari atap satu dengan atap satunya, hingga ia berhenti di sebuah pohon di depannya sekarang dalah tempat pemakaman para pahlawan dan disana semua warga maupun para shinobi konoha tengah berkumpul untuk melakukan penghormatan terakhir pada shinobi pahlawan perang ke tiga dengan memegang julukan si kilat kuning dari konoha.

Dengan langkah tidak percaya naruto berjalan menuju pemakaman itu, semua orang yang menyadari kehadiran naruto memberi jalan.

Hingga akhirnya langkah naruto terhenti di depan dua makam yang di atasnya terdapat dua foto. Kedua foto itu adalah minato dan sara. Dan bruk. Mungkin tidak sanggup naruto pingsan.

Di rumah sakit konoha kini naruto tengah berbaring di ranjang pasien. Kini naruto menatap awan hitam yang tadi mengguyur desa konoha. 'aku sudah memaafkan kalian tenanglah di alam kalian dan bicara tentang ke damaian aku akan mencoba untuk meraihnya'. Batin naruto dan melihat ke arah tempat duduk di ruangan itu haku konan dan karin tengah tertidur mungkin mereka lelah menunggu naruto sadar. 'sudah malam yha? Hmm lebih baik aku istirahat juga' batin naruto dan menutup matanya untuk istirahat.

Mata hari mulai terbit cahayanya mulai menembus jendela ruangan tersebut. Konan yah itu nama gadis yang pertama bangun dari tidur. Matanya mulai membuka setalah setengah terbuka ia terfokus pada ranjang pasien yang tadi malam ti tempati oleh pria pirang dengan wajah tampan namun kini kosong.

.  
50%  
65%  
80%  
95%  
120%

"kyaaa haku-chan karin-chan. Naruto-kun hilang!" panik? Yah itu yang di rasakan oleh ketiga gadis itu.

Tempat naruto.

Kini naruto tengah berjalan menuju ruang rapat para dewan entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh dewan yang harus di bahas pada pagi hari ini dan memanggil pemuda yang umurnya 13 tahun itu.

.  
'sudal lagi pula tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur yah hitung hitung peregangan' batin naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat rapat tersebut namun langkahnya terhenti. 'sial aku lupa memberitahu konan dan yang lainnya aku menghadiri rapat dewan council.' rutuk dirinya dan membuat bunsin untuk memberi tahu para gadis untuk tidak panik.

.  
Di tempat naruto kini tengah duduk dia baru sampai di dalam ruangan itu satu menit yang lalu. Namun bukan dia saja yang terlambat tinggal masih satu head clan dari clan nara.

Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya head clan nara datang.

Di dalam ruangan itu dua kursi tidak di tempati yang taklain kursi uchiha dan kursi hokage

Hening itu adalah suasana dalam ruangan itu hingga naruto mencairkan suasana. "so apa yang kalian para dewan inginkan dari aku yang notabenya bocah umur 13 tahun?" tanya naruto untuk memulai rapat dewan.

.

TBC

maaf hanya ini di otak araia

.

.

.

.

thanks for raed


	15. Chapter 15

The shinobi art

Disclaimer. : saya tidak punya naruto dan yang lainnya.

Pair: naruhakukonankarin

Warning. : semua yang berbahaya kecuali lemon. Seperti geje alur 'mungkin' acak typo bertebaran. Good!naruto. Drak!menma, good!bijuu.

Sebelumnya chapter 14.

.  
"so apa yang kalian para dewan inginkan dari ku yang notabenya seorang bocah 13 tahun?" tanya naruto untuk memulai rapat dewan.

.  
Chap 15

.  
"kau memang seorang bocah nak. Namun kau adalah anak yang memiliki darah seorang namikaze dan sesuai permintaan minato selaku pemimpin desa konoha ia ingin kau menjadi kepala clan dari clan namikaze." ujar salah satu petinggi yang tak lain adalah ayah hinata.

Terlihat kini sedang sedang berfikir keras menerima menjadi kepala clan atau tidak. Hingga suara mengintrupsi naruto. "jadi apa kau menerimanya manikaze naruto..?" tanya sang kepala clan hyuuga a.k.a hiashi hyuuga

"sebelum aku menjawab bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa minato dan istrinya mati?" tanya naruto dengan tatapan intens.

"soal itu kami tidak tau pasti pasalnya kematian minato dia sedang berada di dalam misi rahasia rank s. Kalau mau tau lebih lanjut kau bisa tanyakan pada shikamaru selaku anggota misi tersebut." jawab hiashi hyuuga.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menyimpulkan bahwa menma ada hubungannya dengan ini.

"baik saya mengerti. Dan soal menjadi kepala clan sepertinya saya bisa. Saya memiliki darah seorang namikaze namun saya juga ingin melanjutkan clan uzumaki dan uchiha." ucap naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

Semua dewan rapat yang mendengar keputusan naruto saling berbisik. "tunggu uchiha? Kau seorang uchiha?" ucap seorang dewan yang matanya di tutupi satu dengan perban dan bekas luka berbentuk 'X' di dagunya. "hn" guman naruto sambil mengangguk.

"hmm... Sepertinya kau berbohong dimana-mana seorang uchiha memiliki mata hitam legam dan sharingan?" mendengar pernyataan pria tadi naruto menyeringai membuat semua dewan menatap bingun sang bocah. Dengan perlahan naruto melepas sesuatu di matanya yang tak lain adalah soft lensa berwarna biru safir. Semua orang tercekat melihat mata naruto adalah onyx dan perlahan berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe yang mengitari pupilnya. "bagaimana sudah percaya?" mendengar pertanyaan naruto semua dewan mengangguk.

"kembali ke pokok utama jadi bagaimana kau membangun kembali ketiga clan itu?" tanya shikaku dengan tatapan intens.

"entahlah Walau pun aku menerima menjadi head clan semua anggota clan belum tentu menutujuinya?" ucap naruto santai sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"yang kau katakan itu benar namun jika para anggota clan namikaze tau akan kekuatan mu sesungguhnya kau pasti di pilih menjadi head clan meski kau hanya bocah menurut mereka." mendengar pernyataan hiashi naruto mengerutkan keningnya. 'menunjukan kekuatan sesungguhnya itu tidak mungkin namun jika setengah yah bolehlah.' batin naruto tersenyum. "baik aku ambil jabatan sebagai head clan namikaze" ucap naruto tampa ragu.

"haaa... 'Merepotkan' baik sebelum anda resmi menjadi head clan kami para head clan konoha akan menentukan rank anda. Jadi rapat dewan akan di tunda hingga besok dan anda tolong pergi ke trening ground tiga untuk melakukan tes rank" ucap sang head clan nara a.k.a shikaku nara(?), semua yang mendengar itu bubar kecuali para dewah shinobi langsung ke lokasi uji tes rank.

Di tempat ujian di sana sudah menunggu haku konan karin dan bunsin naruto yang ga berbentuk lagi (yaiyalah ga berbentuk tingal asapnya. ")

"ne... Naruto-kun kok keluar ga bilang-bilang?" tanya konan dengan nada lembut. Gluk mendengar itu naruto menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya. "eh? Tapikan konan-chan aku sudah kirim klonku untuk bertahu kalian." ucap naruto dengan sangat ketakutan di sisi lain para head clan shinobi terkekeh kecil.

"tetap tidak sama naruto-kun kan yang asli dan tidak beda rasanya" sekarang giliran haku yang tersenyum manis.

"eh? Ma-maksud ka-kalian apa?" ucap naruto gugup pasal naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang mereka rencanakan dari bunsin tadi.

"naruto-kun jangan sok ga tau deh kan bunsinnya udah dengar hihi" tawa yang mengerikan keluar dari mulut karin. Yap tebakan naruto benar!.

"bisa hentikan kegiatan suami takut istri ini? Kita langsung ke lokasi" ucap salah satu dewan dari clan hyuuga yang tak lain sang hiashi hyuuga, dan di jawab dengan anggukan semua orang.

.  
Di trening ground.

Terlihat beberapa jounin telah berkumpul di ground tersebut.

"baiklah naruto kita akan tes rank ninjutsu. taijutsu. Genjutsu dan kenjutsu." ucap si shikaku nara. Dan di jawab anggukan oleh naruto. "baiklah yang mengetes mu adalah kakashi yang tes ninjutsu maito gai tes taijutsu kurinai tes genjutsu dan yagao tes kenjutsu. Kau mengerti?" lanjut si shikaku.

"baik aku mengerti" ucap naruto sambil berjalan ke tengah lapangan trening ground di ikuti kakashi.

.  
.

"apa anda siap hatake-san?" tanya naruto dengan tatapan singa siap menerkam anjing di depannya.

"selalu siap naruto-san" jawab kakashi dengan matanya yang menunjukan ia tersenyum, melihat itu naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menghelakan nafas berat.

"teserah kau hatake-san namun aku akan serius!" dengan akhir kata naruto membuka matanya telihat mata safir melirik kakashi tajam namun itu luarnya di balik safir terdapat mata mereh bagaikan darah dengan 3 tomoe berputar lambat.

Dengan kecepatan lumayan cepat naruto berada di belakang kakashi. Dengan keahlihan kakashi yang sudah memegang posisi jounin menghindar dari serangan mendadak. 'gerakannya lumayan cepat' batin kakashi sambil menatap naruto namun itu tak lama naruto menghilang dan menyisakan chakra kuning dan muncul di samping kakashi dan menyiapkan rasengan yang menurut kakashi belum sempurna.

Krek krek crtass

Dengan refek sempurna kakashi dapat menghindar dan menahan rasengan naruto dengan kunai namun naas kunai itu retak dan hancur seketika. Melihat kunainya hacur mundur seketika namun di tempat naruto ia membuat hendseal cepat. "fire release: fire ball" dengan teriakan naruto tercipta bola api dengan diameter 5,5 meter mengarah ke kakashi namun sekali lagi ia bisa menghindar.

"ne...? Apakah kau sudah siapa hatake-san?" ucap naruto dengan senyuman penuh dengan arti. "haaa... Aku baru mengerti apa maksud mu naruto-san" dengan itu kakashi menganggat pelindung kepala yang tadi menutupi mata kirinya dan menampakan sharingan dengan tiga tomoe, melihat itu naruto tersenyum lagi. Dengan cepat naruto membuat hendseal namun dapat di ikuti oleh kakashi.

"water release : dragon sea!"

.  
Seketika dua jutsu yang sama tercipta di atas mereka namun yang membedakannya kakashi yang tercipta dari sungai yang ada di belakangnya sedangkan naruto tercipta dari ketidak adaan.

.  
Buarrrr...

.  
Dua jutsu itu saling tabrakan menghasilkan asap. Di sisi kakashi yang siap menghalau semua serangan namun sesuatu mengejutkan si ninja copy. Dari tanah dinding kayu mengunci kakashi. Yang meninggalkan kepala yang masih bebas bergerak. Semua shock mereka tidak tau bahwa masih ada yang bisa menggunakan element kayu.

.  
"apa kita teruskan hatake-san?" mendengar pertannyaan dari bocah si copy ninja hanya mengelah nafas. "aku menyerah" dengan ucapan kakashi maka pemenang di tunjukan pada naruto.

.  
"Baik menurut penilaian rank ninjutsu namikaze-san adalah 'high jonin level' sekarang tes yang ke dua taijutsu." ucap shikaku

.  
Seketika sang monster penuh semangat maju ke tengah lapangan. "hajime!" seru sang wasit dan membuat gui bergerak cepat ke arah naruto dan menendang kuat ke arah naruto BRAK tendangan gui berhasil di tahan oleh telapak kaki naruto hingga menbuat gui mundur berapa langkah. 'wow kekuatannya lumayan untuk anak-anak. Semangat masa mudanya begitu besar.' batin gui dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Dengan semangat masa muda, gui berlari dengan sangat cepat dan hanya bisa di lihat dengan jutsu mata seperti byakugan sharingan dan rinnengan, namun tidak untuk naruto dengan reflek bagus di tambah sharingan yang ditutupi oleh soft lensa safir bisa melihat dengan jelas pergerakan gui dan menghindari serangan sang monster semangat muda.

.  
Buak buk bak buk brak krak buk buk

.  
Suara debuman terdengar saat kedua orang itu beradu taijutsu hingga akhirnya keduanya termundur akibat serangan mereka. Namun tidak untuk naruto dengan gerakan yang cepat naruto menerjang gui namun karna ia sudah lama memegang level jounin dapat menangkis serangan naruto dan kembali membuat adu taijutsu yang mampu membuat udara bergetar saat kedua tinju mereka bertemu hingga akhirnya suara dari para juri menghentikannya.

"stop! Baiklah karna pertarungan ini akan sangat lama jadi kita tentukan rank naruto menurut serangan dan tangkisan naruto dan level naruto adalah high jonin level~" ucap sang wasit yang tak lain shikaku nara. "~baik selanjutnya genjutsu yang di tes oleh kurinai"

.  
Dengan pengumuman itu kurinai yang di kenal dengan nama ratu es. "baiklah bisa kita mulai ini" ucap kurinai dingin dan di jawab oleh naruto dengan anggukan dan seketika tubuh naruto di lilit oleh pohon sakura yang sangat besar dan kurinai maju kearah naruto dengan membawa sebilah kunai namun seketika keadaan berubah kini kurinai berada di tiang salib dan di ikat dengan tali. "apa kau menyerah?" tanya sang namikaze. "tidak!" ucap kurinai dengan acuh sedangkan naruto tersenyum. "apa kau yakin? Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini namun karna ini tes jadi?" ucap naruto dengan perlahan berjalan ke depan kurinai. Dengan perlahan namun lembut naruto menyentuh sesuatu yang fatal bagi perempuan?... yah! Bagian dadanya.

Namun sebelum naruto menyentuh naruto memperingatkan kurinai. "menyerah lah di sini adalah duniaku 3 detik di dunia nyata 3 bulan di dunia ini. Bayangkan kita bersetubuh 3 bulan tampahenti? Jadi menyerahlah aku telah berjanji tidak pernah memakai cara ini namun?" naruto memberi menghelah nafas.

"kau tetap tak mau menyerah lagi pula aku sangat jijik dengan cara ini cara yang di ajarkan oleh sensei (baca : madara) karna itu merendahkan cih. Baiklah jika kau tak mau menyerah" dengan perlahan naruto meremas sesuatu yang kental dan lumayan padat. "ahh... Hentikan ahh... Ssss... Ahh hentikan." mendengar desahan kurinai membuat naruto semakin meremas semakin kuat. "apa kau masih keras kepala kurinai-chan ini peringatan terakhir?" mendengar peringatan terakhir kurinai menyerah. "ahh aku menyerah!" dengan itu naruto menghenti remasannya pada payudara kanan kurinai.

Di dunia nyata kurinai jatuh terduduk dengan wajah memerah.

"baik pemenangnya naruto dan menurut penilaian level naruto adalah high jounin sekarang tes terakhir kenjutsu". seketika yugao selaku pengets level teknik naruto maju "hajime!" dengan kecepatan luar biasa yugao sudah berada di belakang naruto dan siap menebas dengan pedangnya

TRANK TRANK detuman pedang yugao dengan pedang katana yang diselipkan punggung naruto 'hmm... biar kuakhir'i tes ini lebih cepat' batin naruto sambil mundur dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda. seketika udara di sekitar naruto bergatar hebat dan whussss bagaikan peluru naruto telah berada di belakang yugao dengan posisi pedang seperti membelah sesuatu. lain halnya dengan yugao wanita itu seakan terangkat ke udara dan terhempas kasar ke tanah. sang wasit pun memeriksa keadaan yugao dan mengumumkan rank level naruto. "eheemm baiklah karna naruto mengalahkan yugao dengan satu kali serangan maka levelnya high kage" ucap shikaku dengan teng dan di beri anggukan oleh dewan shinobi lainnya. "baik cukup untuk hari ni dan kau naruto silahkan kembali istirahat dan kita kembali bertemu di rapat dewan jam 10 pagi esok hari untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi hokage ke lima" dengan itu semua dewan plus para jounin bubar namun tidak untuk naruto ia di tahan oleh para wanita (hakukarinkonan)

.

"ne... naru-kun bisa kau ceritakan ata yang kau lakukan pada jounin yang mengetes genjutsu tadi?" ucap konan dengan senyumam evilnya. sedangkan karin memegang pisau bedah dan haku jarum yang ter cipta dari es.

.

naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa merutuki perbuatannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

,

yos maaf jika saya (sangat) terlambat update chap ini di akibatkan saya baru pulang dari camp pelatihan. jadi? maafkan hamba ninna.

.

.


End file.
